A Meeting With The Devil: Redux
by huytran214
Summary: A rewrite of one of my fics. The world has many mysteries in it. Kyon has learned many of them. Now, he must learn the rest as he once more fights for his survival. Edit: On hitaus due to lack of idea.
1. Chapter 1

I jolted awake in a dark space. My first impression of the place wasn't pretty. It was a cold, empty place with no one in sight beside me. It seems I was floating. I moved my hand around but there was nothing to grasp. Nothing but thin air. Thus, I had to use the hard way. The first thing that said welcome was pain. My back felt like a giant nail has been stuck in it. I touched the most painful spot. There was a small hole on it. The moment my hand touched it was when my memories came back. I was stabbed. Stabbed by the little knife wielded by my class representative. I didn't know how I got here. The last thing I saw was both Asahina-san crying and another person. I had a pretty good idea who the third guy was. Given that I closed my eyes, I was pretty sure I had died. However, reality said otherwise. Or maybe this place is the afterlife. It wasn't the five-stars hotel like I had imagined. The place was probably the Purgatory. Not nice enough to be Heaven. Not bad enough to be Hell. That was my thought of it.

The most important question was: What happen to the others? Last time I checked, I was trying to return the world back to normal. Did I succeed? What happen to Asakura? What happen to Asahina-san? And what happen to... Nagato? I scratched my head with impatience. I needed a way to check but there was nothing like that in this place. I then thought that I was wrong. This place was Hell. The worst kind of Hell. I felt the longer I has to stay here, the more of my sanity would go into a trash can somewhere. I wanted to punch the guy in charge. The least they could do was have a welcoming comite. Just a bunch of demons dancing around, stabbing me with forks. Was that too much to ask? I screamed that question in my head.

[This place is not Hell] An unfamiliar voice pulled me back to reality. I looked around. There was nothing in front of me. So I turned around. I had found the source of the voice easy enough. After all, there was no way you could miss him. It was man. A black hair youth wearing a white robe with no shoes. His face was shadowed so I can't see it clearly. There was a mysterious aura about him. Like he wasn't a part of this world. He looked at me with interest.

Somehow, I didn't feel afraid when I looked at him. Shocked, maybe, but not afraid. It was like its appearance was nothing strange. Like him has always been a part of me.

"Who... are... you?" I muttered out a question. The strange man's face which was looking at me then had a smile.

[My name is of no importance. I have lost it for many years. There's no need for you to know about it.] He spoke in an elderly voice in constrast with his youthful appearance. There was something wrong with his voice but I can't say what it was. There was a lot of questions for me to ask but I left it unspoken. It wouldn't do me any good to interrupt him.

[To make it short, you're my newest host. It seems like that your wish to live has woken me up. If so, you should be able to use your Sacred Gear as well]

I didn't fully understand what he mean since one of the keywords in his words was "Sacred Gear" which wasn't something I knew about. It was foreign word to me who had never bother to pay attention in English class or even Japanese word. From what I could understand, he was apparently inside me, sleeping for a very long time, probably ever since I was born. When I got stabbed by Asakura, my desire to live became the alarm clock for him. Along with him, something also woke up. That was all I could say.

[Hmm, it seems you're confused] He moved his face close to mine. His eyes blinked once before he spoke again. [Not too surprising. Only a few of my previous hosts were not in shocked when they find out about me. Unfortunately, I won't be able to explain to you everything. I will leave it for next time]

The moment he finished speaking, the whole place shook strongly. I felt like an earthquake about 8.0 magnitude. If I were building, I would have collapsed. When I looked back at the strange man, he had raised his head up and was looking around. Finally, he heaved a sigh.

[I thought we can talk longer but I'm afraid we have to end it here.] He then looked directly at me. [Just one last thing...]

Then, his voice became harder and harder to hear. My vision also started to become hazy. I wiped my eyes but it wouldn't stop. I felt like I was being pulled away by something. It was painful. I only managed to catch a few words from the strange man.

[... Longinus...] Once again, he spoke something I didn't have any knowledge about.

* * *

_A few months later,_

Life had returned back to normal. There was no more fear of being threaten by the counterpart of the SOS brigade with the defeat of their leader (One which I don't know how to tell you). The atomic bomb known as Haruhi Suzumiya had also temporary slowed down her countdown. It hadn't been turned off yet but I didn't have to worry too much about her exploding due to being bored, dragging the world with her. Although it had been quite boring these days, I felt satisfied. A life full of dangerous mess like what happened with that Sneering Bastard was not something I want to have, then and now. I was content with having the dreadful hill on the way to school as my only enemy. Any more and I would a letter with strong words to the gods (Of course, not including the one in my classroom).

On my way to school, I had another fight against the hill. Just like every other times, I lost miserably. By the time I reached the gate, I felt like I could understand Atlas' pain. I was forced to stop and catch my breath, using the wall as a place to keep my hand.

"... Pathetic." That word almost sent me straight into despair. It was spoken by young girl with petite body. She had white hair and hazel eyes. Her outfit consisted of the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, albeit without the shoulder cape. Looking at her, I almost thought she was Nagato but her harsh word made me realize my mistake. She was Koneko Toujou, a pretty popular girl in my school. She looked at me for a moment before passing by.

I also saw three students behind her. While they weren't in my class, I knew who they were. The perverted trio, that was what everyone liked to call them. The trio consisted of Hyoudou Issei, Motohama and Matsuda. The most infamous group in our school and the bane of every women in the world, if what Tsurya-san said is true. Seeing them, I could see the little beating Haruhi gave them last time didn't teach them anything.

Shaking my head at their antic, I walked into the school.

* * *

_When break came,_

"So, any new crazy plans from Haruhi yet?" One of my friends, Taniguchi, asked with his lunch still in his mouth. He didn't seem to have learned much from his parents. He also didn't listen to me when I told him to not say anything that would wake up the demon sleeping behind me. Still, I didn't have the time to complain so I just focused in eating my lunch.

"Haruh-san does look quite bored recently." In constrast with Taniguchi, Kunikida had finished eating first before speaking. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to avoid the second and major mistake. I didn't need Haruhi to wake up with her bad new smile on her face. I'd rather go bury myself in a hole than giving her ideas and I sincerely hoped everyone would do the same.

Not interested in join the conversation, I looked at the school ground through the window beside me. On the school ground were many third-year students. It seemed like they were in P.E class. One of the girl caught my eyes, mostly due to her brilliant crimson hair. The one I'm talking about is Rias Gremory, the number one idol of our school, the girl that make all the boys fall head over heel just from a glance and even some girls. She's apparently a foreigner but she can speak Japanese better than the natives, specifically me. I was looking at her when all of the sudden, she looked right at me. She gave a smile before turning back to her classmate. I was confused by her strange action but eventually brushed it off. She was probably just being polite.

"Huh, where are all the girls?" When I looked back at my class, I found that half of the members have disappeared. The only one left were the males. Some of them were even crying.

"Where else? They are with the male's most hated enemy." Taniguchi's voice was full of hatred. Following his finger to where the loud sounds of cheer came from, I saw a young man about my age. I couldn't see his face clearly since he was surrounded by the girls (Damn bastard!) but I could see his hair. It was blonde. He's most likely the so called Prince of our school, Kiba Yuuto. The guy every males in this world want to kill unless they are bisexual.

"He has been getting more popular lately." Even though he tried to hide it, I could sense that Kunkida hated him like every other.

"Damn it!" Taniguchi began to cry. "If this keeps up, there will be nothing left for me! Go to hell, bastard!" He shouted at Yuuto. As if to answer him, a book was thrown to Taniguchi's head, knocking him unconscious. One of the girls definitely didn't like what he just said. Then again, the book didn't come from the door. Slowly turned around, I saw the angry face of my _wise_ leader. She had done something unnecessary (Woke up) and was looking at Taniguchi with a displeased face. In my mind, I congratulated Taniguchi for doing such a wonderful job of waking up the sleeping dragon.

[He wakes up much more than that] A voice rang inside my head. There was nowhere I could think of. I looked suspiciously around before giving up and went back to eating. Then I saw Kunikida had stopped eating. He was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked him. My question snapped him out of his day dream. He shook his head then answered him.

"It's nothing. I just thought I saw something white flashed on your left hand." He pointed his chopstick at my hand. "It probably just my imagination." He hastely went back to finish his fish. I did the same. It was probably just a trick of light, I convinced myself of that. I took pride in being the only normal guy in the spiral of chaos known as my life. It would be sad if I was not as normal as I thought.

"This is too boring!" Haruhi said out loud while stretching her arms. "I thought it would much more interesting since a new year has come but nothing interesting has happened." She collapsed on the table. I don't know about you but I'd rather she hadn't done that. Her face was not something the table needed.

"Life can't give you everything you want." I pointed an important fact. "Just be content with what you have."

"Only idiots would say that." Haruhi gave her opinion. I should have known the _great_ Haruhi Suzumiya would never bother to listen to whatever I have to say. Having her talking back was much better than her ignoring it, however.

"Ah, Kyon-san. Can I talk to you?" A femine voice called out to me. When I turned to the source, my eyes saw a young girl with slender body and black hair wearing our school uniform. She was looking at me with a shy face. Her mouth looked like they were trying to make out some words but had great difficulty in doing so.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She then suddenly bowed her head, causing me to stagger back in surprise. "Please go out with me!" The girl said loudly.

I couldn't see it but I could feel Haruhi had widened her eyes from hearing those words. Not just her, Kunikida and Taniguchi who had just woke up looked like they were seeing ghost.

"Can you... uh... repeat that?" Regaining my composure, I muttered out a question. To make sure it wasn't a dream, I also pinched my cheek.

"Kyon-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!" She said those words even louder than last time. I immediately wanted to go hide in a bunker or something even better. I then scratched those thoughts. They would do no good helping me escape from the killing aura behind me. When I looked back at Haruhi, she had somehow turned her eyes into a red color and was surrounded by a black aura.

"Ah,... uh... you're Amano-san, right?" The troublesome girl nodded her head. I had seen her in my class before so I knew who she is. Actually, my memory about seeing her was kinda messy. It was like she just popped up in my class. I didn't think about it much, however. There was a much bigger problem then. "I will talk to you later. Where can we meet?"

"Is there a problem?" She tilted her head.

"Nothing too serious. It's just that I need to think about it." I was trying to not look at the soon-to-be killer behind me. "Is it alright with you?"

"I see." Amano thought for a moment. "Let meet at the park after school."

"Okay, I will be there." After hearing those words, Amano happily moved away. When she was far away, my collar was grabbed by Haruhi and I was pulled out of the classroom. When we were outside, she immediately asked, "What the hell was that!? Answer me!"

The whole scene looked like an interrogation to me. Haruhi's eyes just made it worse. They were giving me warning. "One wrong answer and you're dead!", something like that. Yare yare, my life was just getting better. Thank you very much, Amano.

"Hey, I'm confused as well." I said angrily. "That was the first time she has spoken to me. I didn't even know her before now." That was a lie but I needed something to get out of that mess.

"Then why did you know her name?" Of course, Haruhi was too sharp for her own good.

"She's classmate. It's hard not to know her name."

"I don't."

Trust me, it would be much easier if you considered your classmate as human instead of tomatoes.

"Whatever." Haruhi heaved out a sigh. "It's not like I'm your mother. You can do whatever you like."

If you were my mother, I would comit suicide the moment I was born.

"Just be sure to tell me when you have a girlfriend. That's an order!" Saying that, she walked away. In order to get back to the class, I needed to walk in the same direction as her but something told me I should wait for Haruhi to go away first. My life was so unfair sometimes. I always get to be the bad guy even when I'm a victim. When the bell rang, I shrugged my shoulders and went back to class. I had run out of complains.

This was definitely not a good way to start a day.

* * *

And it was certainly not a good medicine for my mind. I was unable to concentrate in my study. My mind was just drifting back to what Amano said. I didn't know what to answer her. If I say yes, I can kiss the world goodbye. If I say no, I will break a girl's heart. I didn't want to do something like that again. Somehow, I had gotten stuck in an unwinable situation. Thinking how to ease the consequences, I walked tiredly to the clubroom. I had walked to that room for so many times that my body could walk on instinct alone. Naturally, I bumped into someone on the way. I snapped back to reality when I hear the sound of books falling.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't pay attention." I kneeled down and helped the person picking up the documents and books on the ground.

"It's no problem." The girl who I bumped into said. Her voice was quite serious. Her violet eyes were the same. "Just be more careful next time, Kyon-kun." She told me sternly.

It wasn't strange for her to know my name. I had met her before, mostly when I had to go to the student council room. She's the newest president of that place, Sona Shitori (Or was it Souna?), a third-year student. She replaced the old president when Koizumi sent him away for being too unstable. The old one was there to be Haruhi's enemy so it wasn't hard. Though, some did miss him.

"I will do so, Shitori-san." I bowed my head and walked away. While there the student council hadn't done anything to us for awhile, the SOS brigade's relationship with them was not a good one. As you can probably guess, it was all Haruhi's fault.

When I arrived at the literature clubroom which had been invaded and turned into the SOS brigade's room, I saw Koizumi with an unfamilar man. An old man about 40 wearing a black yukata. He has black hair with yellow front. He must have dyed his hair. Despite the color of his hair, the most distinguish feature about him was his face. If this were a shounen manga, he would be the main villain. His face looked just like a bad guy. He smiled at Koizumi then passed by where I was, smiling at me when we had eyes-contact. It was rather creepy, if you ask me.

"Koizumi, who was that?" I pointed at the old man who had... disappeared. I was honestly amazed by his speed.

"He's just a friend of mine, that's all." Koizumi gave his trademark fake smile then entered the room.

When I entered the room, I saw that everyone was there, doing their normal stuffs. To give you an example, Nagato was reading a thick book. The Divine Comedy, if I read it correctly. However, Haruhi was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Haruhi?" I asked.

"Suzumiya-san has gone home already. She said she doesn't feel well today." Asahina-san answered me.

I didn't know that girl could feel unwell. She always looks like she can run around the world five times and still have enough strength to lift a table.

Shrugging my shoulders, I sat on a chair. I was expecting Koizumi to bring out another game so I could have my 100th victory but he placed his hands under his chin and said with a serious voice. "There has been an outbreak of closed spaces just now. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I was confessed to." I said dryly as I took a sip of my tea. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard. When I turned to Asahina-san who was beside me, I saw that she had dropped her tray. She looked stunned. Nagato had also widened her eyes a tiny bit. Was that such a surprising new? I then serious wonder how bad do they think my love life is?

"Well, that's... unexpected." Koizumi looked like he was uncertain of what to do which was quite rare of him. Normally, he would never drop that calm facade of him unless a terrible situation has happened. "Are you going to accept her confession?"

"What will happen if I do?" I asked despite knowing quite well what the answer would be.

"If we are lucky, just the biggest outbreak of closed space." Koizumi said worryingly. "If we are unlucky then the world as we know it will end."

I turned to look at Nagato. She nodded in agreement. Yare yare, I didn't have much choices at that moment, did I? I didn't want to go down in history as the guy who destroys the world.

"What do you think I should do?" I rubbed my forehead. "I can't actually decline her, can I?"

"That depends on who she is."

"Amano Yumma, a classmate of mine. Just a normal, kind girl." I spoke out what I knew about Amano.

"The kind that will be very sad if you say no."

"Yes, unfortunately." I took another sip. "But it's better for her to know. It's bad for me to say this but I don't have any feelings for her."

"It sounds like you already know what you're going to do."

"Why can't I have a happy ending for once?" I stood up and headed for the exit. "I'm going to give her my answer."

"Good luck." Asahina-san said to me.

"Thanks, Asahina-san." I offred my regard as I grabbed the handle.

* * *

Sona Shitori was, you could say, a model student. Good grade, good personality, responsible leader, she had it all. It was the reason why she was able to obtain the position of council president. Those were not all of the reasons, however. Sona's love for this school was especially strong. Stronger than anything you could imagine. She would do anything to protect it, even at the cost of her life. She was much more than a model student. She was someone every other schools could only wish for.

But, just like any other persons, she had secrets. Secrets she would never tell to none other than those she trusts. She disliked keeping secrets from the other students in this school. It wasn't something a council president who is the face of the school to do but she had to. The consequence for not doing so was just too great. While walking through the hall, she saw one of the persons that knew about her secret. It was her childhood friend and rival, Rias Gremory, the school's number one idol. Sona never had any interested in those stuffs but deep down, she was jealous of Rias for getting the number one spot while she was not even in the second spot. Thus, it was rather irritating for Sona to see Rias' smile, even if she wouldn't show it.

"Hello there, Sona." Rias who was standing by the wall greeted Sona. "How are you today?"

"What do you want, Rias?" Sona immediately get to the point. Long conversation was not something she liked.

"Just want to see how my rival is." Rias said. She had gotten used to Sona's personality so it didn't bother her much. "Also, I see that you have met him just awhile ago. What do you think?"

"It's as you said, there's a strong power within him."

There was a much deeper reason for the student council to investigate the SOS brigade than just the fact it was an unoffical club that had caused trouble. Both Rias and Sona knew that four years ago, there was a strong surge of power unleashed by someone. It was strong enough to even sensed by Sona's sister and Rias' brother. Even to this day, there was no clear information of its effect on the world. They were still unable to figure out what that power was when it happened again. Last Christmas, something happened that sealed away both Hell and Heaven. Anyone who wasn't in those places had the memories altered. Both Rias and Sona were affected as well. While it didn't cause any harm, it did cause chaos among the people in Hell and Heaven. Although they couldn't say exactly who, Rias and Sona knew it was someone in the SOS brigade. When they investigated, they also found out there was a special power in one of the SOS brigade's members. It had obviously catched the attention of Rias.

"I know you will be interested in him as well." Said Rias.

"Do you think he has one of _them_?"

"I don't know for sure but I think he does. So does the other one."

"Hyoudou Issei?"

"Correct."

It was hard not to know about Hyoudou Issei, especially when you are in the student council. There were many complaints about him along with his two friends which had been dubbed as "The Perverted Trio". The council had more important things to do, however, so they didn't pay much attentions beside a few warnings. Issei was also noticed by the council for another reason. One that was the same the affordmention member of the SOS brigade.

"Are you going to get them into peerage?" Sona asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Of course, the same as you."

"Do you think I will let you?"

"I don't. Will you?" Rias gave a mischievous smile. Messing with her rival was one of her favorite hobbies.

"I won't let you have both."

"Then, let see which one of us will succeed."

A spark the appeared between Rias and Sona.

* * *

When I reached the park, the sun had already gone away. The whole place was dyed with a black color and there was no one around. I walked along the road, watching the creepy atmosphere along the way. The cold winds just made me feel worse. Eventually, I reached to the center. Amano was there, standing beside the fountain. She had changed her outfit into one consisted of a white shirt and red skirt. Seeing her, I thought about turning back. Somehow, all of my confidences had gone away. The image of seeing her busting into tears or having a sad face kept popping up in my hand. Trying to forget them, I took a gulp and came forward.

"Sorry for coming sooner." I called out to her. She turned around when she heard my voice.

"It's fine. I just go here myself." She gave a cute smile. If there were someone here, they would have mistaken us to be a couple.

"About my answer..." It was so hard to continue.

"Yes?"

I thought long and hard for the best answer. Ultimately, I decided to just say the truth. "I'm sorry but I have to refuse."

Amano looked sad for a moment. She then turned her face away. "I see. Can I ask why?"

"I... can't say."

Silence engulfed the place. We both didn't know what to say. I felt like a heavy stone had been placed on my back. It was so hard to do anything. Breaking a girl's heart was not something I would want to do again.

"Can I... ask you for one last thing?" Amano broke the silence.

"What is it?" It was the least I could do for her. I prepared to do whatever she asked.

"Can you die for me?"

Except... for that.

"Huh?" I couldn't comprehend what she just said. "What did you say? You want me to... die?"

"Yup!" She answered cheerfully. She had obviously lost all of the screws in her head.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I took a step back. Looking at Amano, I was reminded of my former class president. The whole situation gave me a deja vu feeling. Saying I was afraid would be an understament. I was terrified. "Is that a joke?"

"This is not a joke." Her cute voice was now gone, replaced by a cold tone that could even freeze the warmest of hearts.

Then, something emerged out of her back. It was a pair of black feathery wings. Like the one you could see on birds. With those things behind her along with the moon, Amano looked like someone in a painting. A painting of a Fallen Angel. A Fallen Angel that was going to kill me. I took another step back. This was too much similar to that time with Asakura. However, there were some hopes. I didn't for sure what Amano is but she didn't seem to like an alien so she shouldn't be able to stop my movement.

"It's too bad. I intended to give you some happiness before you die but you don't want it." Amano said with a cold and cruel smile. Like she was mocking me. Then, the air vibrated. Appearing on Amano's hands, was a red spear made out of light. I didn't know what it was but I was sure it wouldn't be healthy. "Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Trust me, she isn't my best friend.

"Have a nice death, Kyon-kun~." She said my name like she was singing. Then, the spear was thrown straight to me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. However, nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes. It seemed my hand had instinctively reached my stomach, probably to block the spear. It succeeded but not by itself. Somehow, there was a spear in my hand. A simple spear with its blade made out of light. It managed to stop the spear in place. Due to this, the spear fell down and dissipated.

"Damn, it looks like I was too late." My would-be killer became alarmed. "You really love to force me to do thing the hard way." Another spear appeared in her hand. Not wanting to test my luck again, I jumped to the side when she threw it at me. I only barely dodged it. The spear was thrown with much greater speed than before.

"Stop jumping!" Amano looked annoyed. Kinda like when you have to deal with an annoying fly. I managed to dodge her spears as I ran away but I was getting tired. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer. I needed to do something. My only lead was the spear in my hand but I didn't know it is, let alone how to use it. Even if I did, Amano wouldn't get in the range for me to hit her. Eventually, I ran into the trees and hid myself. I was running out of strength. Seeing that Amano was nowhere to be seen, I decided to stop and catch my breath. Why something like this has to happen again? I asked myself. First an alien then an Fallen Angel, my first meeting with nonhuman being that isn't a member of the SOS brigade never started or ended well. What had I done wrong?

"Do you really think you can escape from me?" A voice from above me. I turned my eyes up and saw Amano floating in the air. She looked at me with annoyance. "It's time we end this."

She didn't throw her spear this time. Instead, she charged at me with killing intent, probably knowing that I wouldn't be able to use this spear. Due to my exhaustion, I couldn't muster up the strength to move. I raised my arm up and closed my eyes. I already knew it was fufile. There was no way I could survive this like the last two times. It was the end. I silently prayed it would be painless.

However, nothing came. I didn't feel anything. It took me a minute to realize nothing had happened to me. I was still alive. I opened my eyes and took a look around. Amano didn't manage to hit me. In fact, she wasn't even able to come near me. Her attack was halted by the appearance of a new person. The short knife in her hand and the long blue hair helped me realize who it was. Unfortunately, my situation didn't get any better with her here. She was the last person I wanted to meet.

"It has been a long time, Kyon-kun." Her voice was still the same. The same thing I heard in my nighmare. "Looks like you're in trouble again."

"Who are you!?" Amano demanded in anger, feeling displeased to have lost her chance of killing me.

"You're quite rude, you know?" The blue hair girl shook her head in disappointment. "As your former class representative , I'm deeply disappointed."

"Former class representative?" Amano looked confused but still tried to put the blue hair girl back. "I thought you are a human."

By now, you should be able to figure out who the newcomer was. Yes, she was the same girl I often see in my nightmare. The girl that made me realize this world wasn't so ordinary. My former class representative, Asakura Ryoko. The girl who was my first killer.

"It depends on perspective." Asakura gave a smile to her opponent. In case you don't, she is an alien like Nagato. The only difference is that she works for a different faction.

"Why are you helping him?" Amano had moved back, realizing she couldn't push back Asakura.

"I'm not helping him." Asakura tapped the combat knife on her hand. With each taps, the pain in my back became worse and worse. It was probably not real. Only an illusion born out of my fear. "I can't allow you to kill him. After all,..." She turned to look at me. Her smile got even wider. "He is my prey."

That girl had an obsession with killing me dead. It was so bad she wouldn't allow anyone else to do it if she could help it. She supposedly worked under someone but she had a habit of breaking orders. When she first came here, she was just to be Nagato's backup in their mission of observing Haruhi but she decided it would be much better if she killed me. For unknown reason, I managed to activate her psycho switch.

"Don't mess with me!" Amano roared in rage as another spear appeared in her hand. She looked really pissed. In contrast, Asakura didn't look any different. She still had the same cheeful smile like when she tried to kill me. I was pretty sure she was emotionless like Nagato. Except their default state was a lot different from each other.

"Kyon-kun, I think you should run." The alien said calmly despite being under attack by the Fallen Angel. "Yuki-chan is waiting for you."

Hearing her advice, I used my remaining strength and ran away from the battle. I headed for Nagato's place. It was the safest place I could think of. I heard Amano shouted something but I didn't pay any attention to it. She most likely tried to chase me as well but judging from the sound of slashing, Asakura didn't give her the chance. I just focused on the road. Looking at my hand, I realized the strange spear had disappeared, leaving only thin air where it had been. That thing, it only served to make me even more confused.

Eventually, I reached Nagato's apartment. I immediately called for her. "It's me." It didn't take her long to open door for me. I ran into it and moved up the stair, ignoring everyone on the way. Finally, I came to Nagato's room. It was open. She probably knew exactly when I would come here. I grabbed the handle. When I placed my foot inside, all of my strength had gone away so I started to fall. Fortunately, Nagato managed to catch me.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a monotone voice. She still wore her school uniform.

"I just need some rest." Normally, I would give one of my snarking line but it wasn't the time for that. "I have a nasty encounter." That was quite an understament, now that I think about it.

Nagato helped me into deeper into the room. Reaching the living room, I sat down. It was the same as ever. No funitures beside the most necessary one. I bet it was the same as when she received the room. I catched my breath. That little talk with Amano was too intense for my poor body. My body was drenched in sweat. I guess Haruhi was right when she told me my physical ability sucked.

"Tea?" Nagato offered me a cup of tea.

I accepted it. "Thanks." It was not as godly as the one Asahina-san made but it did help calm me down. The tea was quite plain. Fitting, considering who brew it. When I was back in my normal state of mind, I placed the cup on the table. "You know, when you told me stuffs like alien exists. I didn't think Fallen Angel would exist as well."

"They don't." Nagato's answer confused me. I was sure my eyes didn't fool me when I saw those wings on Amano's back. Nagato doesn't like to lie, as far as I know. "The being you call Fallen Angel wasn't created by Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Then why are they here?"

"They are from another world." Nagato's voice grew sad. It was hard to notice but I had experience. "When I try to rewrite the world last Christmas. It causes our world and their world to merge together."

"What do you mean? I thought you only changed the timeline and everyone's memories." At least, that was the only thing I could understand from the others' explanation.

"I could only do so effectively by merging this world with others near it."

"I stopped it, didn't I?" I even got a stab wound from it.

"You did." Nagato confirmed. "However, the damage has already been done. The only way to stabilize the world was to complete the merge."

"And that cause people like Amano to come here?"

"Yes."

Yare yare. It looked like what happened last Christmas still hadn't stopped haunting me.

"I see." I finished my cup of green tea and put it down. "By the way, can tell me what this is?" The same spear from before appeared on my hand. When I was resting, I realized I could make it appear by my will. It was like the thing is a part of me. If so, can I ask for a doctor to remove it from me? Having this thing around won't help keeping my normality.

"It's an unidentifiable data." Nagato said something quite rare for her to say. She always knows everything but it didn't look like the computer in her head had information about this... thing. "The Data Enity believes it to be a weapon but there's a lack of information."

"Even that guy don't know, huh." It was typical of him. Always loves to cause trouble but never be helpful when someone needs him. "Has he caused you trouble lately?" I asked as I made the spear disappeared.

When tried to erase Nagato, I gave me one hell of a warning. One that could be written on "Best Warning Of The Year". He didn't learn it, however. Instead of erasing, he forced Nagato to experience something as alien to her as she is to us human. After I found out about it, I gave him one more warning. A much more serious one. It seemed to have worked although Nagato told me her connection to him was more limited.

"No."

"Don't hide from me." Hiding about her pain was always one of her worst traits. She should have known better that I would be there for her.

"I'm not."

I heaved out a sign. "Alright then, just tell me if something's wrong." I gave up on trying to find out. "Back to the main topic, how am I gonna deal with Amano?"

"There's a good way." A new voice injected into the conversation. Somehow, Asakura had entered the room without me noticing it and was then sitting beside me. I didn't know about Nagato, however, since she didn't show any emotions. "Sorry to intrude." The bad alien bowed her head.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked as I moved myself back. Looking at that girl never brought up good memories. "What happen to Amano?"

"She got away." Asakura said as she brought a cup to Nagato. Nagato then filled it with tea. "Don't worry, she won't come here. Yuki-chan has made sure of that, right?" Nagato nodded her head at the question.

"What about the way you mentioned?" I was sure it wouldn't be anything good but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Asakura wouldn't do anything when Nagato is around, I hoped.

"It's simple, really." A knife appeared out of thin air in Asakura's hand. It was the same weapon she used in her fight against Amano. "Just let me kill you and all of your problems will go away."

Yeah, that_ sure_ is going to solve a lot.

"I'm just joking." A smile formed on her face.

She won't make a good comedian.

"While we can't effectively deal with the Fallen Angel, I can make your presence unnoticeable by her unless she sees you." Nagato brought up a much more effective plan.

"Would that work? I don't think Amano would fall for it." I scrachted my head.

"Her name is not Amano Yuuma." Nagato pointed out. I wasn't surprised by this revelation. It was natural for her to use a fake name instead of her real one. She probably lied about everything she told me and everyone else.

"What is her real name then?"

"I don't know."

Just as I expected.

"No matter who she is, she needs to be taught a lesson." There was hint of annoyance in Asakura's voice, as surprsing as that sound. "She shoud learn that killing Kyon is something only I can do."

The reason for her annoyance wasn't so unexpected, however.

"I won't allow you to do it." Nagato said calmly.

"You sure you can stop me? You're much weaker now." Asakura swung her knife around dangerously. I thought she was going to attack me but she only put the knife away then sighed. "It won't do me any good, anyways." Her body started to fade away. "See you later, Kyon-kun." Those were the last words from her before she completely disappeared.

In my mind, I seriously hoped there would be no "later".

"For now, for your protection, you should stay for the night." Nagato moved away from the table and slided open a door. It was the same room Asahina-san and I slept in last Tanabata (Or I should say 4 years ago). Looking inside, I saw that the room hadn't changed at all. Knowing that declining Nagato would do me no good, I sent a message to my parents that I would be staying over at my friend's home. They gave their approval and it was very late so I went to bed. As I closed my eyes, I wished I would have a good dream.

* * *

Just like many other wishes from me, however, it failed to come true. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a dark space. It was a strange place but it felt similar at the same time. I felt like I had been here before. I failed to find any memories about this place, however. I looked around. I didn't think there was anyone here beside me. I was definitely dreaming. Though, I wished my dream would be much more... lively.

[You have the same complain last time] A young man with black hair appeared behind me. He looked like a normal man except for his hands. On both of them were to large holes. It looked like it was caused by nails.

"Who are you?" I took a step back. The guy didn't look like he was trying to kill me but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious.

[The same question as well] He seemed bored. [If this keeps up, I think I will die from boredom] He said dryly. You know, I think I should have been the one to say that. Also, I was confused by how he said we have met each other before.

"Just tell me your name already."

[You still lack patience. That's why this place is like this] He pointed at the air. He probably meant the entire place. [This place is so empty because you didn't anything in it]

Sorry for not having a imaginative mind. I'm not like Haruhi, you know. I can't rewrite reality.

[You're misunderstanding something] He said. [This place isn't reality. It's your soul]

I must be quite a guy if I can get inside my own soul.

The guy's face became even more displeased. My attitude didn't improve his mood one bit. I decided to just give up talking back.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" I figured doing what he wanted would make it much easier for him to get straight to the point.

[Try to add some trees into this place]

The thing I do would be adding a light buld if I were you. This place was too dark.

"I will try." I tried appease him. It did seem to work. "Now then, what do you want to talk about?"

[I call you here to inform you that since you have been attacked by a Fallen Angel. You must learn how to use your Sacred Gear]

Sacred Gear. It was the same thing Amano mentioned. Most likely, it was the spear. But what is a Sacred Gear? I asked myself of that. Yare yare, I had faced many confusing situations before but I could never get used to them.

[To make it short, your friend was correct. A Sacred Gear is a weapon for you human to use. There are many Sacred Gears in this world, each one has a different power. Even if you can't use them, having a Sacred Gear inside you would grant you somekind of abilities]

"So what is mine?"

[Your is a Holy Spear. It allows you to kill even the greatest of Devils with ease. That is, if you have the power to control it]

He made it sound like I had the Spear of Destiny or something.

[Saying that won't be too wrong]

"Is it effective against Fallen Angel?"

[No] The short answer shot down all of my hopes. [However, defeating them won't be hard if you know how to use the spear]

"I suppose you're here to show me how, right?"

[Yes]

Somehow, he kinda reminded me of Nagato.

"I'm listening." Listening to a suspicious guy is not something I liked but there was nothing better to do anyways. Also, I got feeling he is trustworthy. Or at least, he couldn't harm me.

[Let start with the most basic ability then...]

* * *

Author's note: Since you guys complain too much when I try to do a rewrite last time. I decide to do it after I complete my fic. As you can probably see, I give Kyon a different Sacred Gear. You can probably guess which is it already. My intention is to write a better story without too much copy and paste. I have learned several mistakes I made in my previous fic so I want to fix them in this one.

As for my Date A Dragon fic, I'm still trying to think of what to do. Sorry about this.

Something else I have to mention, since I'm trying to write longer chapter, the update speed for all of my fics will be much slower.

Finally, as always, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a brand new day. I woke up pretty early, much to my surprise. I suppose it was because of that dream. My talk with that strange guy didn't last too long so he wasn't able to give every thing I need to know. He said that I would find out in time. I hoped it wouldn't be when I died. The guy also left me with a strange question:

"What would you do with a power that can change the world?"

I didn't give him an answer. He said it's fine since it is a difficult question. I was sure I would not have the same answer as Haruhi, though.

When the sun raised up, I got up and left Nagato's room, thanking her as I exited the door. It was Saturday so I could leave school early. I decided to just hang around the park. This park had left a strong impression on me. First, it was the place I met Nagato before she told me what she was. Second, it was the place I got attacked by Amano. It seemed this place would always be the one where I have my first meeting with the supernatural.

Talking about Amano, she seemed to have done something to the entire school. Nobody remembered her anymore, not even the teachers. Strangely, the SOS brigade was unaffected. Koizumi said it could be because Haruhi protected us (Of course, Nagato didn't need that protection) but Haruhi herself didn't seem like she remembered Amano. Due to this, my time in class was quite awkward. My comprehension of the lecture was just as much as a tiny particle. Then again, that's natural for me.

As time passed by, I started to feel sleepy. The weather was very nice and there was cool wind, the perfect way to lull someone to sleep. I didn't get much sleep yesterday, anyway. It was kinda hard to sleep in a place different from your house. Thus, my eyes began closing themselves without my consent. Seeing that it would do me no good if I resisted, I decided to go to the dreamland. Another wind passed by when I closed my eyes completely, leaving only darkness in my vision.

"Hawaa!" That was, until a loud voice as I heard something fell on the ground. Letting light into my sight, I found a girl with her face on the ground and her arms spreaded wide. She wore a rather strange clothes. It looked like something from the church. Since I am gentleman, I immediately came to her so that I could help.

"Are you alright?" I asked the young girl who had raised her face up but still had spinning eyes. Not just her eyes, her head was spinning as well. If this were an anime, I would have seen stars moving around her head. "Here, let me help you up." I brought out my hand.

With a strong shake of her head, the girl snapped out her trance. "Awwww. Why do I keep on tripping over...?" She asked herself before noticing my hand. It took her a minute to understand what I meant. "Oh, I'm sorry." She grabbed my hand. I then pulled her up. When both of her feet were on the ground, she bowed her head. "Thank you very much!"

Judging from her voice and what I could see of her face, I thought she is foreigner. She spoke in broken Japanese and sometimes switched English in the middle of the sentence. It was rather hard listening to her. Fortunately, Haruhi managed to improve my English skill considerably so I was able to understand most of what she said. It was too bad that I couldn't see her face clearly due to her veil. I thought she must be a very beautiful girl.

Then, as if god wanted to remove my curiosity, a small wind passed by blew away the veil. The young girl tried to grab it but the wind kept changing the veil's direction, allowing it to escape from her gasp. Luckily, it blew right to my face. I opened my palm, making it flew into my hand. When I removing the veil from my eyes to give it back, my heart skipped a beat.

True to be told, you could say I had fallen in love.

The sister was a very beautiful girl. She has long blonde hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. There was a pair of green eyes on her face. It looked so innocent. The girl was not one fitting for this sinful Earth.

"Is there anything wrong? Your face looks red." She cocked her head. Probably she was confused by my refusal to give her veil back.

"A-ah, sorry. Here is your veil back." I put it in her hand. Using her happiness from having it back as a distraction, I turned my face away and regained control of my breathing. I didn't what would Haruhi think of this and I certainly didn't want to find out.

"I haven't seen you before." Realizing that this would bring me misfortune if it went on, I switched the subject. "Did you come here for a tour?"

"Ah, no. I was appointed to a church here."

It was looking like my thought of her being a sister was a correct one but I still had some doubts. The biggest one there was the fact I couldn't figure out which church she was talking about. The only one I knew looked like it had been abandoned for years. I certainly didn't see any priests or anyone who would come to a church there. I decided to put away my suspicions, however. That place is probably going to be renovated, that was what I thought. It wasn't strange for something like that to happen. There had been a few renovations before. Beside, that old church was either going to be renovated or demolished. This girl here must have been sent here for that.

"Is there anything wrong?" Looking back at the girl, I could she was looking at a map strangely. It was like you could see the question mark on her head. She looked all over the map with confused face. "Are you lost?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-yes." She answered sadly. "This is my first time here. I don't know Japanese very well so it has been hard asking for help."

I was seriously worried about the church's intelligent then. How could have they sent this girl here without teaching her the most basic thing?

"Do you want me to help? I know the location of one around here." I offered my help. I was bored, anyway. The only thing I could do was sleeping. This seemed like something to help pass the time.

"Are you sure?" The sister looked hesitant. She was rubbing her hands awkwardly. "I don't want to trouble you."

Somehow, I got the feeling she would trouble me more in the future.

"Don't worry, I don't have anything to do." That was one sad truth.

"I see. It's fine, then." She then took on a praying stance. "Ah! This must be a gift from God!"

I think she should have left that for after I helped her.

Before our journey could start, however, I heard the sound of crying. Turning to my left, I saw a young boy on the ground. He was holding his knee with tears coming out of his eyes. Judging from the red spot and blood leaking out of it, he must have tripped while running. I didn't think much about him. It was just a small injury, nothing serious. Also, his mother was right beside him. The kid is going to be fine, I convinced myself of that. When I turned back to the sister, I could only see thin air. Somehow, without me noticing it, she had disappeared from sight.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't be crying with a minor injury like that." I was about to look at her when I heard her voice. I saw that she had kneeled beside the boy. When the boy's crying face looked at her, the sister placed both of her hands on the injured spot. Then something strange happened, green light started to appear out of Agrento-san's hands. As the light floated around the kid's leg, it healed his injury. When the light died down, the injury had completely gone away like it was never there. Whatever it was, it made the boy's mother shocked. She immediately grabbed her son and pulled her away as he was thanking the sister. I didn't know what had happened. When she turned around, I saw a sad face from her. Figuring she was probably not in the mood to talk, I decided to forget about it.

Thought, it's kinda sad that the girl was not a normal human like I thought.

"Are you coming, miss...?" That was when I realized I hadn't asked for her name. I lightly blamed myself for forgetting such an important thing to do in a conversation.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

Funny, I was pretty sure I had heard of that name once. Wasn't it from an actor?

"Okay then, Agrento-san." I ignored the sister's disappointed face at my refusal to call her by her first name. "Let me show you to where the church is."

I then heard something. It was the sound of grumbling, like when you are hungry. I knew that bread I ate a few minutes ago was enough to last for the next hours so I was sure it didn't come from mine. Taking a look behind me, I saw that Agrento-san's face had become red. She put her hands on her stomach and smiled at me awkwardly.

"Maybe we should get something to eat first?" I suggested.

"No, no!" Agrento-san waved her arms and shook her head. "I can't trouble you like that. Beside, I have... no money." She looked down.

"It's fine. I can pay for you." It was fortunate that Haruhi's black hole hadn't reached my wallet yet. I'd rather pay for this girl's meal than gave these money to Haruhi. That girl could be so bossy now and then. Wait, did I say now and then? Sorry, I was wrong. She is always bossy.

"You will do that?" Agrento-san still wasn't convinced.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I know a place nearby. We can stop there and head for the church later. Is that alright?"

"Y-yes! Thank you."

Seeing her bowing her head was too cute. She reminded me a lot of Asahina-san.

"Let go then."

* * *

It didn't take long for us to reach our destination. Me and Agrento-san went into a fast food restaurant. It was a place I liked to go when I am hungry or when Haruhi forced me to buy food for the brigade. The price was manageable. Not too high but also not too low. The food was good which was a plus. I have come here for so many times but this time was proving to be quite a unique experience.

"…Auu." The reason for it was a rather strange sight: A sister being confused in front of the register. I didn't know what to make of the situation and neither did the employee. Both of us were only able to look at Agrento as she looked back and foth the selection.

"W-What would you like to order…?" The employee asked awkwardly as she forced a smile. The costumers around us were looking at Agrento-san oddly as well.

I did offer my help but Agrento-san said she wanted to do it alone. Thinking back, she didn't know Japanese well. Even if she knew what she wants, she wouldn't be able to say it. I thought about only watching her but it was obivious that she wouldn't be able to do it in a short time. Thus, I said to the employee, "She will have the same thing as me."

"Okay." The employee became happy. Probably she was feeling like a burdent has been taken away from her back. She immediately took both of our orders.

When we had our meals, me and Agrento-san moved to a empty table by the window. We took the two seats opposite of each other. When she sat down, Agrento-san had tears in her eyes.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…" She used a blanket to wipe away the tears. I noticed the males of this place were looking at her strangely. One of them even got pinched by his girlfriend. I sincerely wished they would stop with their perverted eyes... and those jealous-filled eyes.

"Don't worry. You will get used to it." I comforted her.

Agrento-san's tears had stopped coming out so I got into the hamburger I had ordered. As I unwrapped it, however, I suddenly didn't feel like eating. The reason was that Agrento-san didn't eat. She placed the hamburger in her hands and looked confused. She looked at it from above and below then looked back at me. I heard the sound of chuckling from behind me. Sighing, I told here,

"Here, princess, this is how you do it." I repeated the process of unwrapping. Agrento-san looked at my hands intensively as I slowly did something even a little kid could do. When I was done, she clapped her hands. Her eyes were sparkling.

"You also eat fries like this." I picked up one of the potato fries and mixed it with some ketchup. Agrento-san looked at me with keen eyes as I put the fry into my mouth. She then turned back to her still wrapped hamburger. Even with my guidance, she still didn't know what to do or maybe she wasn't sure she can do it.

"Just try it. They're good, trust me." My words seemed to have made her courage increased. She prayed then slowly brought the hamburger close to her mouth. Taking a gulp, she took a bite. Then another bite. Then another. She finished eating it with just a few bites.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!" She exclaimed with shinning eyes.

"You have never eat a burger before?" It was the only reason I could think of for why someone doesn't have the most common knowledge in the world.

"I have only seen it on TV. This is my first time trying it." Agrento-san took a try at the fries. The result was the same as when she ate the burger: Complete happiness. "This is delicious as well! Are all the food in this place so good!?" Once more, she took a praying position but for a different reason this time. "God, I thank you for giving me the chance of trying these delicious food."

It was kind of refreshing seeing this kind of innocent girl. I had always thought someone like her can only exist in anime. Seeing her happy face, I couldn't help smiling. After the mess yesterday, this was just the thing I needed to brighten up my life. I wished there are more girls like this... and less girls like Haruhi and Amano.

"What do you eat in the church?" I asked her.

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food." They were only simple but healthy food. The church definitely didn't choose them for the taste. I had heard of that place being strict but it was much more than I thought. If I had been in there, I would have run away. A life like that is too boring for my taste.

"If so then you should take it slow. Try to remember the taste." I advised her. I also ordered one more burger for her.

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

She started enjoying the rest of her food. I also started eating mine. The food had never been so good.

* * *

"We're here. Is this the place you are looking for?" I pointed at the church in front of me. It didn't take us long to get there. The place was the same as ever: A run down building with plenty of holes and cracked wall with vines running through it. The garden beside us was only filled with dying plants and flowers. The scenery looked like something out of a horror movie.

[So this is what church look like these days. It's regrettable that I can't see it when it was still new] A voice came from my head. It was the mysterious man I saw in my dream in yesterday. I was surprised from hearing it. I thought he could only speak in my dream.

[That's only what you come up with. I have never told you that]

It wouldn't have hurt had he bothered to tell, though.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad." Agrento-san showed a sigh of relief after checking the place with her map.

"I'll be on my way, then." I started to walk away.

"Ah, please wait!" When I passed by Agrento-san, she turned around and called out for me.

"What's it?"

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"There's no need. I have something to do, anyway." I waved my hand then resumed my walk. Agrento-san looked disappointed as she came into the church. I felt bad for not accepting her invitation but it was almost the appointed time. That church gave a creepy feeling as well. I didn't actually feel happy leading her there.

While walking through the street, I spotted a very familiar figure in the corner of my eye. It was the girl who sat behind me. She was staring at the church. On her hand was a notebook. It also seemed like she was writing something on it. That was when I remembered, the reason I knew this church was because Haruhi told me. It had become her new source of entertainment. That girl collected so many things about this place that she could write a Wikipedia page. It looked like that wasn't enough for her, however.

"What are you doing?" I stood beside her and asked. She didn't bother to turn around. She just gave some signals for me to be quiet. It didn't look like she even paid attention to my presence. I decided to do what she said. Eventually, she closed her notebook and turned back to me. Her face was not a happy one.

"Shouldn't you be with that Yuuma girl of your?" Haruhi had an irrated voice. It was like she's jealous girlfriend. But, of course, that would never be possible. Also, she remembered about Amano. I guess Koizumi was right after all.

"What do you mean by my girl? She's just someone I know. Beside, I have declined her." I told Haruhi. There were some detail I failed to mention but Haruhi didn't need to know.

"So you do remember her!" Haruhi's face suddenly brightened up. There was a big grin on it. "It was rather strange that no one remembers about that girl at all. I was hoping that her spell didn't reach you."

No spell can't affect me as long I stay with the girl who can destroy luck, after all.

"That girl must have been trying to destroy the brigade from the inside starting from the lowest member!"

It was rather sad that Haruhi was right on some levels.

"So what are you doing here?" I changed the subject. Talking about Amano was a sour point for me. "I thought you lost interest in this place." I pointed at the church.

"Well, I regain it when I saw the lights were on. Do you know what this mean?"

Your mind has finally snapped?

"No, you idiot!" Haruhi was annoyed. "It means there are people in there."

"What's the problem with that? It could mean that this church is going to be reopened, you know?"

"I have checked it already." Haruhi folded her arms. "There's no such plan for this place."

Haruhi's words repeated themselves in my head. There's no such plan? I didn't know what was going on anymore. That sister, Agrento-san, said she was appointed here but this church was abandoned. That means either she was lying to me or she was tricked. It didn't seem like Agrento-san was a liar so the second one was far more believable. That posed a good question: What is the point of sending her here? I thought hard but I didn't know the answer.

"Sorry, Haruhi. I have to go." Realizing that standing around wouldn't do me any good, I started to head for the church.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a closer look at that place." I said while walking away.

"Then I'm coming as well."

"No, I will do this alone. You just stay outside."

"Who allow you to order your chief!?"

The guy who was your first victim.

"Just do what I say, Haruhi." I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I will only take a look and come back, that's all. I will be fine." I felt like I was tempting fate but it was the only way to convince Haruhi.

Haruhi thought deeply. I waited for her answer before I saw the words came out with some difficulty. "Fine! Be sure to tell me everything." She ordered before walking away. I didn't think she was too pleased by my decision but I didn't regret it. That church gave off a dangerous aura. It was much worse since I learned about the fact it was really abandoned. I felt something similar in that place. Something I didn't want to meet again.

I then remembered an object in my pocket. It was leaflet with a magical circle drawn on it with a sentence underneath: "Your dream will be granted!". It was most likely something pointless made by guys with too much spare times. I received it on the way to the park by a girl wearing red clothes with bat wings on her back. The guy inside my head told me to keep it. He said to use it when I am in troubled. Unfortunately, I didn't pay attention when he explained how to use it. To me, this little thing wouldn't do me any good but having it with me made me feel better so I didn't throw it away.

Placing it back in my pocket, I walked back to the church. Before I could reach it, however, I felt strange. There was uneasy feeling in me. My eyes then noticed a man standing in front of the gate. He was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. The strange guy looked like he was from the Victorian era. Definitely out of place in this city.

When I took another step, he gave off a cold smile. "So you're that boy huh. I almost couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. To think that you survived. What a mistep." He shook his head.

Before I could ask who he was, wings emerged out of his back. Seeing it reminded me of yesterday, of one certain girl. They were the same kind of wings. Black, feathery, just like a Fallen Angel. Along with the wings, a spear of light appeared. Unlike Amano's, it was blue in color.

"Now, let fix the mistake." He tapped the spear on his hand.

"You, you are with Amano, aren't you?" My spear appeared with a burst of white light. Unlike last time, the blade wasn't there so it looked more like a staff.

"Amano? He looked confused before saying, "Ahh! You mean Raynare."

That was when I learned that girl's real name. It was a foreign name, fitting with her true nature. I silently congratulated myself for making a right decision of refusing her. It would have been a big disaster otherwise. I didn't what would happen to me if I got killed by my girlfriend.

"Foolish human." He traced his finger through the spear. "You won't be able to defeat me even with the strongest Longinus. I suggest you start running. Not that you will get away."

Cocky was a good way to describe the guy.

I didn't understand what he meant by strongest Longinus but I had gotten a pretty good grasp of the situation. The guy had the same goal as Amano or Raynare's. Immediately after he completed his words, the spear flew straight at me. It was fast. Way too fast. The guy didn't do it easy like Raynare. I acted fast and activated my spear. Its front opened up as a white blade came out, vibrating the air. I used the spear to block the other one but I was slightly pushed back. That blue spear of his packed quite a punch.

[You can't defeat a Fallen Angel at your current state]

It was obvious. I knew that I would never be able to defeat anyone in my pathetic state. However, the thought of Agrento-san staying in a place like that was unacceptable to me. There was a time when I failed to notice someone's trouble and she got hurt because of it. I still cursed myself for doing that. I promised that I wouldn't do something like that again and I intended to keep that promise.

[You're way too stubborn for your own good] I bet he had just shaken his head. [You maybe able to defeat him but only if you think smart]

Asking a guy who could never get an "A" to think smart sure was the best advice.

The Fallen Angel continued to throw spears at me. The place in front of the church was filled with noises of two spears slashing at each other, one blue and one white. The more spear he threw at more, the more force he added into it. Eventually, it was hard to me to block it. My clothes being torn as the deadly projectiles from the enemy kept grazing me.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" The Fallen Angel laughed out loud. "What a foolish human. I, Dohnaseek, will make sure you're dead before the others of my kind can get here."

The man's words made the situation a whole lot worse. There was more of them than just him. More of those Fallen Angels. There was a high chance of enemies beside the Fallen Angel. It certainly looked like my attempt to charge in was futile but that didn't deter me. I didn't know what had gotten into me but there was nothing that could convince me of getting away.

"Time to end this!" A gigantic spear appeared in my opponent's hand. He threw it at me with great speed. There was no room to dodge so I did something else. Focusing my strength into my spear, its blade shined even brighter.

"I don't think so!" I raised my spear down then brough it down, cutting the gigantic blue spear heading my way in half. The Fallen Angel looked in shock as his spear dissipated. Using this chance, I charged head first into him.

"So you want to finish me off quickly huh." This time, the blue spear wasn't thrown at me. Its owner decided to use it to block my charge. "Let see if you can." He flew up into the sky. That didn't faze me one bit. I already knew he would do something like that. It was time to use one of the abilities of the weapon in my hand.

"Shoot!" My spear's blade extended itself and came right at the man floating. He widened his eyes as the blade flew with great speed. Its size was as big as his previous spear. There was no way he could dodge so he used the weapon in his hand to block. It was useless. The blade easily broke it apart and impaled his body.

"ARRGH!" He yelled in pain while spitting out blood. Not just that, his right arm along with one of his wings had been cut off his body. A massive amount of blood was leaking out of the stump. "M-my... arm. How dare you!?" He roared in rage.

As he did that, I started to get dizzy. Using that move had caused my strength to fly away, I had a hard time even standing. My breathing also became heavy.

[What a smart plan]

What a great teacher he was.

While I certainly was exhausted, I still could finish the Fallen Angel. With the loss of his wing, he was losing as balance and would soon land on the ground. It was a good opportunity. I was a bit uncertain. To stop him for good, I may need to kill him. I was scared of doing so. After all, it was a disturbing thought. However, not doing it would cause my death instead so I scratched those thought. I took a deep breath then headed toward the bloodstained man. He weakly tried to create another of his weapon but he soon fell to his knee. I couldn't extend the spear anymore so I just had to use the old fashion way of stabbing.

STAB!

Unfortunately, I was the one got stabbed instead. When I was running, I sensed danger so I moved to the side. I couldn't completely dodged the attack, however. My abdomen immediately got a sword stuck into it. A sword made out of light. The pain was intense. I also saw blood coming out of my wound.

"Yo, shitty bastard! How do you like my sword?" A somewhat childish voice came from behind me. Turning around, I saw a white hair guy wearing a priest robe. He was smiling at me with his hand pushing the sword in deeper, increasing the pain. My pain was like that of Prometheus.

"Who... the hell are you?"

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~" The priest started to sing. He then coughed once before saying. "My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

I then thought sending a letter to the mental hospital this guy came from. They needed to do recheck.

"Freed! Stop wasting time." Dohnaseek screamed while clutching where his arm used to be. "Kill him!"

"Sure sure." The priest called Freed didn't like being ordered around. "I will kill him either ways. It won't be fun if I don't."

With a twisted smile on his face, Freed removed his sword from my body. I wasn't able to sigh in relief when I noticed he had raised his sword high, probably to finish me off. Acting fast, I used the back of my spear to hit his stomach, staggering him backward. I then turned around and slashed at him. My attack was parried by his sword but he was pushed back. I couldn't take this chance since I fell to my knees. I took a look as the wounded spot. It was bleeding. I wouldn't be able to last long.

[Run away. I can sense other fallen angels coming. You won't have any chance of surviving]

I knew that but I didn't want to run away. Agrento-san was still in there. These fallen angels tried to kill me because I had one of those Sacred Gears. I didn't want to imagine what they would do to her who had something similar.

[If you die, you won't be able to save anyone]

That knocked me out of my idiocy. His words made a lot of points. I wanted to save Agrento-san but I was still too weak. If I died, I wouldn't save anyone. Thus, I reluctantly ran away after taking one last look at the church. I headed for a alleyway near me. When I got into it,...

SHOT!

I felt pain in my leg. Judging from the sound, someone had shot me. It was much more painful than what I imagined. Combined with my exhaustion, I was having trouble running. However, I still forced my body over its limit to get away. I needed to get somewhere safe, fast.

* * *

"Damn, he got away." Smoke was coming out of Freed's gun as he watched Kyon running. He wasn't displeased seeing this. To him, it's much more fun to give his prey some hopes before crushing them. Thus, when he saw Kyon was out of sight. He decided to give chase. However, he wasn't able to.

"What's going on here?" A figure with black wings landed on where Dohnaseek and Freed were. It was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"A little bastard intruding on us, that's all, Kalawarner-sama." Freed answered her. He omitted a lot of details which were picked up by Kalawarner soon enough. It didn't take a geinus to figure what had happened, after all.

"It was the kid Raynare fails to kill." While still in pain, Dohnaseek said. "The damn bastard cut off my arm and wing! I will make sure he pays for th... Argh!" Once more, he wasn't able to stand up.

"Is that so?" A spear appeared in Kalawarner's hand. It was golden in color and had a different design from Donhaseek and Raynare's. "Where did he go?"

"Over there." Freed pointed at the road Kyon used. "Do you need my help?"

"No, I will be more than enough. Raynare and Mittelt are taking care of the other brat." From looking at the blood trail, Kalawarner knew Kyon was injured. It will be easy to finish him, she thought. "You get Dohnaseek into the church. We can also test that girl's Sacred Gear. It can't heal amputed limb but it's better than nothing."

"Aye aye." Freed said without any interest. While he acted like he was a loyal subordinate, in reality, he only went with these fallen angels because he was ordered to by another. Someone he liked much more. Putting away the hilt which had been his sword and his gun away, he walked to where Dohnaseek was and used his shoulder to bring the guy back into the church.

While Freed was doing that, Kalawarner brought out her wings. She flew up and started chasing as the sun began to go down, creating an ominious atmosphere.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had run. I only knew it was dark when I had a look. I was in the park, the same place I first met Agrento-san. The pain was intense. One in my abdomen, one in my leg. When I looked back, I realized there was a lot of blood. I came to two conclusions: One, one of those guy would definitely use my blood to chase after me. Two, I probably would not see the light of the next day. Yare yare.

Taking a break near the fountain, I catched my breath. The pain was getting worse with each minutes. I didn't know I should do. Of course, there was nothing I can do. I could only hope for my death to be painless which was no longer possible. So, I wished that I would die in peace for once which had the same result when I saw a girl beside me. The same girl I met before I had my fight with those Fallen Angel. She was looking at me in shock. Damn it, I just had to run into her. The day wasn't kind to me, that's for certain.

I opened my mouth to call to out to her but no words managed to come out. Why? Because right then, I noticed black feathers falling from above me. I didn't fully understand the situation when...

STAB!

The pain got a lot worse.

I fell down to the ground, unable to even scream in pain. The only thought in my head was the man inside my head's advice: To concentrate on my desire of living. I did that but it seemed like it was no good. I couldn't muster any more strength. My consciousness was slipping away. It is the end, I was convicted of that. There was no way I could survive this. I guess I was just a fool in the end.

The last thing I saw was Haruhi's face and something else. Something crimson.

* * *

Haruhi was having a bad day. No matter what she tried to do, she couldn't get rid of her painful feeling. It got even worse when she realized no one knew about Amano Yuuma anymore. Something had happened, she was certain of it. She had just seen that girl yesterday when that girl confe... She didn't want to remember about it. For some reasons, everything that scene popped up in her mad, she couldn't help feeling angry. She cursed herself for losing control of her own mental state.

So she decided to do something that would make her forget all about it. It was by chance when she saw the abandoned church on her way. It was the perfect thing for her. With this, she could forget all about what was making her frustrated. Also, the church was suspicious, she knew that for sure. It had been abandoned for years and yet the lights were on. Obviously, someone was in there and she would make sure to find out who.

That was the plan. It went into hell when the most unneeded guy appeared. Not only that, he dared to go with another girl. She was sure she told him to inform her when he had a girlfriend. They even talked happily with each other. He deserves a punishment, she thought of that in her head. She didn't want to lose control of her emotion so she ignored him. Sadly, he spotted her. Then he had the gut to tell her what to do. Her, the brigade chief. She was supposed to curse at him but the one she cursed the most was herself. She hated that she could never talk back at him without feeling pain in her chest.

Due to listening to him, Haruhi was then at the park. Night had fallen and there was no one around. She decided to take a stroll around. While girls usually fear going outside at night, Haruhi likes it a lot. Night is the only time when supernatural beings appear, after all. Much more so when someone is alone.

However, she couldn't enjoy it. The reason was one simple thing: The man who was the lowest member in her brigade. His appearance was enough to make her surprised. So imagine her shock when she saw him with bloodstained clothes. His hand was placed on the side of his abdomen. Blood was coming out.

"Kyon?" She called out for him. He heard it and turned around. He was as surprised as her. His mouth opened to say something when...

STAB!

A golden spear of light stabbed him right into the stomach. Kyon fell down to the ground immediately. Blood was then all around his body. When she ran to help, black feathers floated around her. Turning up, she saw a woman standing on thin air, supported by a pair of wings. In her hand was a spear exactly the same as the one impaled in Kyon's stomach.

"Tch, to think there's a witness." The woman in the sky said with annoyance. "It will be too much of a pain to erase your memories. I will just kill you instead."

Then the spear headed for her. It was a killing move. Haruhi didn't know what to do. She didn't understand what was going on. She could only close her eyes, waiting for the spear to make contact.

However, it never did. When Haruhi opened her eyes, the spear was being stopped by a red aura. She noticed someone behind her. From the crimson hair, she knew who it was. Rias Gremory, the number one idol. There was time she was considered to be in the fourth rank of the most popular girl in her school but she had no interest in such a thing. It was too ordinary for her.

What was strange about Rias was not her sudden appearance. No, it was because Rias was surrounded by a crimson aura like her hair and that she was standing on a red magical circle.

Haruhi was shocked, sure. But she was also happy. She felt like she had found what she had been wishing for all these times. However, that could never overshadow her rage at seeing him dead.

* * *

Rias Gremory's day was finally getting better. It had been a pretty bad day ever since she found out she had been too late to reincarnate Hyoudou Issei. She had waited so long for the perfect oppturnity and prepared for all possible scenarios. Unfortunately, when she arrived at the scene, her rival had done it before her. Not only that, she just had to throw it in Rias' face that yes, she was too late. It was one of few times she was really angry.

With the loss of her original choice, she had to act fast. The only one left was a young man nicknamed Kyon. She liked that name much better than his real one which was too royal and imposing for her taste. She had sensed his power ever since last Christmas when she investigated the club he was in. The SOS brigade, a club similar to her. However, Rias and the leader of the brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya, was as different as day and night.

When Kyon took the leaflet her familiar was sending, she was happy. The first part of her plan was complete. She then just had to wait for him being attacked by the Fallen Angels in this town. She didn't like how she had to let him be killed but it was the only way she could think of. Saying it out front was not something preferable.

The chance came to her soon enough. Using her familiar, she found out that Kyon had fought against one of the Fallen Angels. She felt afraid when she realized he was near a church. The church was not a place she could get near. There was a chance she would be forced to watch him die while she couldn't do anything. She sighed in relief when Kyon ran away. Just as expected, he used the leaflet to call her when he was severly injured by the Fallen Angel. It was time for her to make an appearance.

When Rias emerged out of the magical circle, she had gotten a good grasp of the situation. Kyon was killed by another Fallen Angel. He was still breathing but he wouldn't last any longer. Beside him, was a girl. It was Kyon's club leader, Haruhi. She was about to be attacked by Fallen Angel. Acting fast, Rias used her power to destroy the spear, saving Haruhi. This action gained the attention of the Fallen Angel.

"Who the hell...!?" The Fallen Angel said before widening her eyes. "…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…"

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san?" Rias said calmly to the eyes that were looking at her with hatred. "I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. I have bussiness with this boy."

It didn't take long for Kalawarner to know what Rias wants. It was something she can not allow. "You're trying to make him a Devil, aren't you? I won't let you!" She declared before throwing her spear.

Rias' face showed no fear of the impending attack. When the spear came close, it was kicked away, leaving Rias unharmed. The one did that was a girl with pettite body and white hair.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan." Koneko nodded her head at Rias' words.

Kalawarner's surprise didn't end there. Before she could do another attack, a lighting striked at her. She flew away to dodge it. The lighting instead hit the ground, leaving a crater. A figure then emerged behind Rias. It was a girl with long black hair. She had a smile on her face.

"Ara ara, you shouldn't do something like that, Fallen Angel-san." The newcomer said.

"Damn, it looks like your servants are here." Kalawarner was not a fool. She knew there was no way she could survive if she stayed there. "I will retreat for now but remember this, you will pay for this, Rias Gremory!" She said Rias' name with hatred before flying away.

"Should we follow her?" Koneko asked Rias.

"There's no need. We should do what we come for, first." Rias then walked to where Kyon was laying while taking out a red chess piece.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing to Ky... Argh!" Before Haruhi could finish her question, she was knocked unconscious from behind. The one who did that was a man with blonde hair and a sword in his hand.

Seeing that there would be no more interference, Rias placed the chess piece on Kyon's body as a magical circle appeared underneath him.

"Now, you will live on for me, Kyon-kun." Rias began to say when...

"Stop." A hand stopped her. Everyone else raised their guard when they saw this. The newcomer was a girl with short jagged purplish hair and golden brown eyes. To Rias, the most striking thing about her was her resemblance to Koneko. Rias and the girl stared at each other.

* * *

On a rooftop of a high-class hotel, a man was sitting. He wore a black yukata and was gazing the scenery. There was also a young man with black hair behind the yukata-wearing man.

"Hello, Azazel-san." The young man sat beside the older man. "Nice view, isn't it?"

"Yo, Itsuki-kun." The man called Azazel greeted. "Want a drink?" He brought up a bottle of whiskey.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood."

"That's a bummer." Azazel went back to drinking. "Is it because of your friend?"

"You must have known what happen already." Itsuki clenched his fist while making a fake smile.

"Yes, I know. I have just sensed that Gremory's power. Sorry for allowing it to happen."

"There's no need to. I understand your reason. The Devil being suspicious wouldn't do any good for me as well."

"I have asked him to take care of this but you know how he is. He won't come unless there's a strong foe for him to fight." Azazel shook his head in disappointment.

"Talking about him, I heard that the Welsh Dragon has been found."

"Oh, is that so?" Azazel asked with an interested face. "Who is he?"

"Hyoudou Issei, a student in my school. He's now a member of Sona Sitri's peerage."

"I see. Maybe this will finally get that guy to come here." Azazel rubbed his chin. "Though, I'm surprised. Where did you get that information?"

"Telling you would ruin the fun, Azazel-san."

"Hahaha, true, true. It's much better for a guy like me to figure out by himself." Azazel placed the cup on the ground then poured himself another drink. "So, what happen? You did take quite long to get here."

"There was another closed space. The largest one yet." Itsuki sounded a little tired. "Fortunately, thanks to your research, we manage to stop it."

"Glad to hear it. I would be worried if you failed."

"I don't you think you would be able to worry."

"True." Azazel scratched his head. "Man, that girl sure loves him a lot huh?"

"Yes. Though, both him and her will never admit it." Istuki shook his head.

"That's what young people like them so interesting. By the way, how is that thing I gave you?"

"I'm getting used to it."

"I see." Azazel heaved out a sigh. "So many interesting things are going to happen but the three factions are still conflicting with each other. If this keeps up, I won't be able to do my research in peace."

"We need to find a way to deal with it."

"Yes, I'm sure I have a pretty good idea."

"Can you tell me?"

"Maybe next time. Don't worry, it will be long before idea can happen." Azazel looked at the sky. "Quite long."

* * *

Author's note: One of you say something about making Kyon a part of Sona's peerage. That's an interesting idea but it will lead to me having to think of backstories for seven or eight people. Also, every of their fights. Sorry, I can't do such a complex thing.

Also, after taking a look at the wiki for Highschool DxD, I realize one of my major mistakes in the old fic. I thought Divine Dividing is a gauntlet like Boosted Gear instead of wings. How embarrassing. I'm extremely sorry.

Finally, it's kinda hard to remember those Fallen Angel's names beside Azazel.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: You know, I have been wondering something. Vali is always called the strongest user of Divine Dividing, right? So why doesn't he have a Sub-Speices Balance Breaker? It's probably because the author didn't think about it until he started writing about the Hero Faction but it's still something needed to be pointed out.

Also, after seeing the anime version of Highschool DxD, damn, both Scale Armors look awesome. Even the one Azazel made.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the most unexpected thing dawned in my mind. It was something so absurd that it took me some minute to fully comprehend it. It was something so surreal I thought I was dreaming. It was not something plausible. Then again, nothing in my life had been plausible lately. This little thing I am telling you about is one fact:

I was alive.

I wasn't in the afterlife. Neither Hell or Heaven. I was on my bed. The sun was shinning. It was another day. I thought about what had happened. I was sure I drew my last breath when I got stabbed by that spear but I didn't. I was still in the living world. Was it all a dream? It was a little too real to be just a dream. I could still feel the pain in my stomach. My mind was at a loss. Nothing made sense. I was supposed to be dead. I needed an answer. It was frustrating that I didn't have a spinning top with me.

Then again, I suppose my answer was right beside me. I soon noticed I wasn't alone. My right hand was touching something. Something solf and... round. I thought it was my pillow but it was too small. I grabbed it. Somehow, a moaning sound reached my ear. It was a femine sound. One which was familiar to me. That's when I realized, there was a girl beside me. I instantly turned my face to the right. I was correct in my assumption, unfortunately. The girl who was sharing my bed was Rias Gremory. The long crimson hair was what fully convinced me. I dropped my jaw. There was something horrifying wrong with this scene. Maybe it was because Gremory-san was... naked. There was not a single piece of clothes. Consequently, I got a pretty good view of her entire body.

I became alarmed. If anyone see me, misunderstanding will be an understatement, that thought was in my mind. Gremory-san's appearance was going to be the end of me. Even worse, my hand was on her... breast. I tried to remove it but Gremory-san's hand stopped me. No matter how much I pulled, she wouldn't let go. It was a very bad situation. My sister would be in the room in any seconds. I needed to find a way to hide Gremory-san.

While I was panicked by this turn of event, I sensed someone behind me. I realized it was too late when I turned around. The familiar figure of my sister was standing by the door with her jaw dropped, her eyes widened. I stood still, uncertain of what to do. I felt like this was the perfect time to start writing my will. Silence was what filled the room. Me and my sister stared at each other until...

"Unn… Is it morning?" The voice of the one who started this broke the silence. Gremory-san had gotten up and was then wiping her eyes. This little action snapped my sister out of her little dream world.

"MOM! KYON IS VIOLATING A WOMAN!" Her panicked voice echoed through the room as she ran down the stair. All my hopes of getting out of this mess in one piece was shot down at that moment. Turning back to the one started this hell, I saw she was amused by the scene. Her face had formed a small smile.

"Your sister is very cute." Gremory-san said while getting out of the bed. Shamisen then came me while meowing. Gremory-san played with him for a bit. "How cute!" She exclaimed.

His cuteness level dropped a lot when he started philopsophy talk, though.

"C-can you get dressed, Senpai?" The rest of her body was now in front of her eyes. I immediately covered my eyes and no, I didn't leave a small hole so I could peak. Not at all. "I can see everything."

"If you want to, you can see as long as you want." She showed a seductively smile. Blood was concentrating in my nose, ready to bust out at a moment's notice. My face was most likely red as a pepper. It only got worse when Gremory-san started to put on her uniform. She was definitely trying to turn me into a pervert. After all, she made sure to leave the most important part of her female body covered last. I couldn't her but wanting to touch her bouncing breasts. What? I am a healthy young male. My hormones were running haywire. I needed to calm them down.

When Gremory-san was fully dressed, I heaved out a sigh of relief. This day had only started and it had already become hell. What terrible life I had. The day was also more confused then. Why was Gremory-san here? I was nowhere near her the previous day. I checked my memories. No, I defintely did not meet her yesterday except when she passed by me in school.

"Gremory-san, what are you doing her..." Before I could even finish...

"Is your stomach all right?"

The sudden question made the pain come back with a vengeance. I fully remembered what happened yesterday. The Fallen Angel, the priest, Me attacking them and one of them killing me. The meeting I had with Agrento-san. It was all real. I wasn't dreaming. I really did die that day in the park in front of... No, if I had indeed die, the world wouldn't still be here.

"I was stabbed yesterday, right?" While clutching my stomach, I asked Gremory-san. The fact she knew about this made her a little more suspicious. It could only mean she was not a normal human.

"Yes. It was critical. There was no doubt that you would die. In fact, when I arrived, you were drawing on your last breath."

"Why am I alive then?" It was the most important question.

"True to be told, I don't know either." Gremory-san placed a finger under her chin. "You couldn't be healed unless I used the Evil Piece. However, before I could do it, your friend, Yuki-chan, stopped me and healed you instead."

From listening to her words, I realized that I had to thank Nagato again. Also, I didn't understand what Gremory-san meant by Evil Piece. It did sound like the maker was someone who liked to be the villain, however. I honestly didn't want to meet that guy.

"There was another girl there. What happen to her?" Haruhi was there. She must have seen everything. I was partly convinced she had realized the truth about this world.

Gremory-san thought for a moment then, "You must mean Haruhi-chan, right?" I nodded my head. "She's alright. I have erased her memories of the event and sent her home."

I sighed in relief when I heard that. It looked like the god of luck hadn't completely forsaken me yet.

"Though, I'm a bit surprised." Gremory-san had an amused face. "I thought your friend are humans but what happened yesterday proves me wrong. Even Haruhi-chan is strange as well."

"What makes you think so?" I gulped. There was a chance Gremory-san could figure out about Haruhi's power.

"She resisted strongly against the memory-erasing spell. I think she has talents to be a magician."

You could say the world was a product of her trick.

"Then why were you on my bed? And more importantly, why were you naked!?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I healed your remaining injuries last night and since I didn't want to go home alone at night, I decided to sleep with you. As for your second question, I can only sleep when I'm naked."

I found it horrifying that she admitted it without shame.

"Now then, let go down and have breakfast, shall we?" Gremory-san took her bad and headed for the door.

"Wait, I still have questions."

"Let leave that for later, okay?" She said as she went down the stair.

Seeing that I could not convince her otherwise, I decided to join her. The biggest of problem of that time was how to explain this to my parents. I couldn't exactly tell them the truth, could I? But not telling them the truth would not be good as well.

Yare yare.

* * *

Surprsingly, the talk with my parents went smoothly. A little too smoothly, if you ask me. It would take a blind idiot to not notice the empty both my parents and sister had when they talked with Gremory-san. They accepted her ridiculous story like it was obvious. Of course, even Gremory-san herself knew I would realize something's wrong.

"…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power." She explained to me. I also saw a crimson aura around her body and her eyes were a little red as well.

Due to this, the first trouble was easily taken care of. However, the god of bad luck didn't give up and, at this moment, gave me another one with no visible soloutions. He did just by using Gremory-san's status.

"Why is someone like him…"

"Why is Rias-oneesama with someone so boring!?"

"What is wrong with this world!?"

You can probably figure out the situation I was in already. When it was time to leave for school, Gremory-san said she would go with me. I did my best to talk her out of it but the woman was as stubborn as Haruhi, just with a kinder face. Even before we passed through the hill, I already had deadly stares aiming at me. It made the whole trip suffocating. On the school ground, the atmosphere was much, much worse. The girls were looking with disbelief. The boys were crying. The perverted trio was crying and making death threats. Though, for some reasons, I couldn't see Issei.

Me and Gremory-san then came inside the building. So far, she had shown no sign of being troubled by the constant stare and question. She showed a normal, calm face through out our walk. I envied and worried about her at the same time. Worried that she may be having mental problems.

"I will send someone to get you after school." Gremory-san turned back to me. "It will be much easier to explain everything in the clubroom."

"Alright." I said. Then we parted ways. Although Gremory-san was no longer near me, I was still stared at. It was like I had become public enemy number one. I thought about being more careful on my way to class and home. _Accidents_ can happen.

Thus, I hurriedly walked to class, ignoring every of those killing aura. I could only imagine what would happen if Haruhi knew about this. She won't stop at a simple penalty of which I had plenty. My wallet, oh how I will miss you.

Despair was the lightest word you can use for me at that time.

* * *

Rias Gremory was having a happy day. It was so fun to tease Kyon and while she couldn't reincarnate him the previous day, she knew she could convince him to join her. After all, she was made of temptation in both body and mind. Of course, she was not happy about everything. What happened yesterday still confused her, mostly due to two of Kyon's friends. She could sense great power in them but she had no idea what it is. Not any kind of magic she knew of and certainly not Sacred Gear. The purplish hair made her feel like she was looking at a something out of a horror novel she read once. It was the feeling of looking at something out of this world. However, it was Haruhi who disturbed her the most. She didn't realize it at first but the moment she casted her spell on Haruhi, there was a great power that interfeed with her spell. The power was similar to that of one from Heaven but it was much stronger than the strongest angel she could thing of.

"Kyon-kun, you're more interesting than I thought." Rias muttered to herself as she walked up the stair. Maybe with this, she can figure out what was the cause of the event last Christmas, she though of that. She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice her rival standing by a columm. That very same rival was lightly annoyed by this.

"Rias." Sona called out to Rias. This managed to pull Rias back to reality. She turned around and when she realized the one calling for her was Sona, she smiled.

"Oh, it's you Sona. What is it?"

"Just want to know something. You have made him a member of your peerage, right? I don't sense any demonic power in him." Sona asked as she saw the figure of Kyon walking downstairs.

"Not yet." Rias admitted. Her eyes were looking in the same direction as Sona's. "There were some problem yesterday."

"Problem? You mean the Fallen Angel?" Fallen Angel was an enemy to both Sona and Rias' kind. An angel that was casted away from heaven but still has the ability to use weapon made of light. Not something Sona and Rias can call a friend. That's why the fact there were Fallen Angels in the town didn't slip away from them. They couldn't do anything right then, however, since it would cause a massive war. That didn't mean they would let the Fallen Angels do as they please, though.

"No, the Fallen Angels are small fries." Rias shook her head. "I can take care of them easily if they try to do something."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you right now. I'm a little confused myself." Sona was surprised by Rias' words. It was rare of Rias to be unable to figure out something. "I will tell you when I have more information."

"Be sure to do so."

"Though, it's maybe was for the best that I couldn't do anything yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Sona asked with widened eyes.

"I don't think even 8 pawns will be able to reincarnate him."

"Is it because of his Sacred Gear?"

"Partly, some of it are because of his skill as well. If what I think of his Sacred Gear is correct then I need to use something more powerful."

"You mean_ that_?"

"Yes." Rias nodded her head. "I have asked Onii-sama to give me some."

"He's much more powerful than I thought. Looks like you manage to got yourself quite a catch."

"The same to you. How is that kid?"

"Nothing too troublesome. It was easy to convince him but it's still hard to stop him from doing perverted things." Sona said with a displeased voice. Hearing this, Rias chuckled. Sona then saw someone coming toward her. It was a girl knee-length black hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Looks like I have to go. I wish you luck, Rias." Said Sona to Rias before she joined the third girl. "You will need it, considering that it's the only way to make him change his mind."

"Please,... don't talk about him." Rias had a frustrated face. "I will go to class now. Good day to you, Sona."

Then, they went into separate directions.

* * *

Today was filled with one absurd thing after another. It was as if the god of luck had finally come back or at least, he decided to give me a hope spot before crushing me with meteor about the size of Mt. Fuji. When I reached the classroom, I had braced myself for whatever is it that Haruhi is going to say. There was no way she couldn't have known about my little walk of doom with Gremory-san. I never particular care about what she thought but that was before I found out that she can destroy this world on a whim. Of course, that didn't mean I would follow her order blindly like a certain fake smile bastard. No, that just mean I have to find a better way to make her drop all of those foolish thoughts. It worked, sometimes. Not too many to make me feel happy.

However, I didn't have to do it this day. It was a rare sight to be seen. Haruhi was being in her melancholy state which I would never think of seeing. Her being non-difference to all of those rumors about me that were spreading around was a refreshing change of atmosphere... or a bad omen. Somehow, it was much worse than having her ordering everyone like a tyrant she really is. A quiet Haruhi was like a devil doing charity. Although I was probably the only one to notice this. I wondered what's wrong with her?

"I didn't get much sleep yesterday." Haruhi said while tiredly removing her face from the comfortable surface of her table. There was a black line underneath her eyes. "I have a terrible dream."

A dream huh. I wondered what was it about. Maybe it was Haruhi being taken to prison. Nah, she would just consider it to be challenge. I won't be too surprised if she break out of it in one day. By then, she will most likely have taken control of the entire place. Or maybe it was Haruhi meeting a physocologist. Oh, how I feel sorry for that guy.

"Not those, idiot! Like I would have such a stupid dream." Haruhi folded her arms and looked out the window. With a sigh, she continued, "The dream was very real. I saw you, in the park, dyi..."

"Huh?"

"No, it's nothing. It was just a dream, that's all."

I wanted to ask her more but Okabe-sensei was coming into class so I wasn't able to. Haruhi didn't give me the full details but I had a pretty good idea what was her dream. It was what happened when I was attacked by the Fallen Angel the previous day. Haruhi had definitely witnessed it. Her face was one of the last things I saw. I was quite surprised that the world hadn't ended yet. Either Koizumi was much better at his job than I thought or me being saved snapped Haruhi out of it. This new chapter was getting even better and better with each passing day and by that, I mean it sarcastically.

Class didn't make me feel better. Perhaps it was because of my waiting for the meeting with Gremory-san or perhaps my rest yesterday was... lacking but I wasn't able to concentrate. Haruhi stabbed me with her finger now and then to snap me out of my sleepy state. Surprisingly, she never hit the spot in which I was stabbed. Even with that, however, the lecture was like cold wind that passed by me without being noticed. I wouldn't be surprised if got an "D" in the upcoming exam.

When class ended, it wasn't because of the sound of bell. It was because the lack of student in class. With no warning, all of the girls in my class charged outside like a tornado was about to strike the school. The room which was filled with noise just a moment ago was then covered with silence and emptiness. All of the noise was from the outside.

"Damn it, it's that prince again. Taking all the girl like that, I'm going to kill that bastard!" Taniguchi declared with voice full of hatred. Kunikida only chuckled at seeing this.

As for me, I didn't care. I only thought about how no one was coming. Gremory-san said she would send someone but I hadn't seen anyone yet. I didn't think Gremory-san would break her promise and there was no point in breaking that. It would hurt her than me. Haruhi had left the class. She was probably coming to the clubroom. I had told her that I wouldn't be able to come today. While she was angry with it at first, she soon complied. Of course, she added another penalty on my already dark as night record.

I was thinkind deeply when I heard the sound of cheering coming closer. It didn't take me long to realize there was a blonde hair guy standing beside me. With a smile that could give Koizumi a run for his money, he said, "I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai."

Just one famous person after another, what did I do to have this day?

"So you're the guide huh?"

"Yes."

That smile was just as annoying as Koizumi's.

"Lead the way, then." I stood up and followed Yuuto. When I had just got out of the chair,...

"NO!" The sound screaming almost deafen my ears. All of the girls were screaming at seeing us walking together. Some even fainted.

"No, not just Gremory-senpai but Kiba-san as well!"

"The air around him will be soiled."

"Is this the birth of a KyonxKiba-kun pair?"

"I won't accept such a pair."

Me either. Also, just one more word about me being with that guy and I swear to god, I would send that guy straight to Coctys.

"You goddamn traitor!"

Whatever, Taniguchi.

* * *

Several minutes passed before Yuuto stopped walking. The place we stopped upon was an old building behind the school. I remembered Haruhi told me about this place once. She said it was an old facility that had been put out of use. The place looked old but it certainly felt it was still useable. However, it reminded me a lot of that church so I was reminded of some bad memories. My stomach hurt as well. I bet if Gremory-san hadn't picked this place, Haruhi would have taken it instead, considering how angry she was when she heard someone else had used it.

Also, due to its creepy nature, it's considered as one of the "Seven wonders of the school". I will leave the reveal of the remaining six for later.

"Yuuto, is this the place?" Standing in front of the door, I asked Yuuto.

"Yes. Please come in." He opened the door for me.

Walking through the hallway, I saw that the inside was a lot different from the outside. It looked clean. I don't think there was even a speck of dust. The lights were on as well, indicating there was still electricity. It certainly didn't look that bad from the inside. I can say it was a good example of not judging a book from its cover. When we walked for some minutes, I noticed something strange.

"Yuuto, can I ask something?" I asked as I followed him.

"What is it?"

"What is that door over there?" I pointed a door in the far end. It was not the same as the other doors, that was obivious. There was a big lock in the middle and yellow tapes all over it. Looked like someone had went through a lot of efforts sealing it. I also felt something creepy coming from it. My instinct was telling me not to get near.

"Oh, that. It was sealed long before Gremory-senpai got here so no one knows what's it is."

He was lying, I could feel it. He knew what's behind that door but he didn't want to tell me. The guy would never win an award for "Best Liar". I took one more look at the door. I was curious but I will never touch it if I can help it lest something unimaginable bust out of it and starts kill everyone like that in video game. Whoever it is in there, please don't get out.

"We are here." Yuuto's sudden word made me turn my face back to him. He was standing in front of a wooden door with a sign above it. "Occult Research Club", that's the sign said. I knew about this club. Haruhi once declared it the SOS brigade's rival and forced me to find all information about it. In the end, we didn't have anything, mostly because of my lazy nature. Haruhi soon forgot about her declaration so I didn't need to care much. Maybe I should have been more active. I would have known what to expect.

"Buchou, I have brought him." Yuuto knocked on the door. From what he had said, I realized that Gremory-san is club president. Oh, how I wish Haruhi would become more like Gremory-san and less like Genghis Khan. Though, I did get an "A" when I was asked to describe Genghis Khan by basing it on her so it was not that bad.

"Yes, come in." Gremory-san's voice came out of the door. Hearing this, Yuuto opened the door then both of us came in. Taking a quick look, I felt that the room definitely fit for a club like Gremory-san's. It was door, there was hardly any window and all of them were covered. The only source of light was a candle on the table in the middle. There was weird signs on the wall and a big magical circle on the floor. I wondered if I can use it to summon a demon and ask it for immortality.

Sitting on a sofa with youkan in her mouth and sleepy expression, was a girl with small build that could be mistaken for an elementary school student (Don't say it out loud, though). It was the girl that called me pathetic just a few days ago. The one popular among the lolicon for our school and who was often mistaken to be Nagato's sister. Koneko Toujou, that's who she is.

"This is Kyon-kun." Yuuto introduced me to her. The fact he used that nickname was bad enough. He just had to added -kun in it. I had never thought I would get so pissed off so much from anyone else than Koizumi and Haruhi.

Toujou didn't respond. She only nodded my head then brought a dish with a youkan on it to me. I shook my head to decline her offer.

"You're late, Kyon-kun." The most unexpected voice was heard. I realized that Yuuto wasn't the only one with a fake smile in this room. Koizumi was there as well along with Nagato who was sitting beside him, reading a book. Asahina-san was standing behind them, nodding her head when she saw me.

"What are you three doing here?"

"The same as you, to have a talk with Gremory-san." Koizumi replied.

"Then, what happen to Haruhi?" I didn' think that she would like it when she saw the clubroom empty.

"Don't worry, we already explain to Haruhi-san about our absents." Asahina-san explained to me.

Haruhi definitely would not be happy about this.

I wasn't suprised by Nagato's appearance but Koizumi's was a different matter. Then again, he always knows more than what he tells me. It shouldn't be so surpsing that he knew about this little mess in my current chapter of life.

Just then, I heard the show of water. It was the same show as when I used the shower. I believed I was just hearing things. I mean, there's no way a shower could be in this room, right? The sound didn't stop, however, so I was forced to belive something so ridiculous could happen. Turning to the right, I heaved out a sigh. Yes, there was indeed a shower. It was being used. Judging from the shadow, I figured it was a girl. This little fact made my face go all red.

"…What a lecherous face."

Sorry, Toujou. I'm just a normal guy.

Then the sound of shower stopped. Another girl brought the uniform in her hand to the one in the shower while saying, "Buchou, take this."

It was buxom young woman with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She, just like Gremory-san, was the definite example for goddess-level beauty. It was like looking at an angel. A Fallen Angel. One that I would prefer than Amano.

"Thank you, Akeno." Gremory-san came when a hand took the uniform. A minute later, the curtain was opened, revealing Gremory-san with her hair wet. When she saw me, she smiled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

I wondered what happened to taking a shower in her own house. Did it end up like her decency?

Also, her words made me remember about this morning. It was not something I want to be reminded of, trust me. Even though I didn't show it, my face was about to explode from the embarrassment. I could hear chuckling from Koizumi, making me wanting to rip his tounge out so I didn't have to hear it again.

Then the woman beside Gremory-san came to me. She said, "Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you, Himejima-san." I bowed my head. I was nervous from meeting her. After all, she was the number two idol of my school. The girl that could be the definition of Yamato Nadeshiko. I then turned to Gremory-san. "Can you tell me everything now?" I asked.

"Not yet." She replied as she walked to a table at the far end. "Let me introduce everyone first. First up, Yuuto." She gave to signal to Yuuto who was standing beside me.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto, Buchou's Knight. Nice to meet you, Kyon-kun."

"... Koneko Toujou... Rook."

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club and Buchou's Queen. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Rias Gremory. Their president and master. We are the Occult Research Club and also..."

Then I saw wings. Not feathery wings like what I saw the last few days but dark, bat-like ones. They emerged from the members of Occult Research Club's back with the sound of "Pa!". It was like looking at painting in a church.

"... Devils." Gremory-san threw away all hopes of there be a mundane explanation for this.

"Gremory-san, I think I need an even longer explanation."

Somehow, I think I was the only one in shock.

* * *

"So that's how is it." After hearing Gremory-san's explanation, Koizumi said. "Very interesting indeed."

It was more like unbelievable but I had faced with much worse so sadly, I couldn't be skeptical. From what I can understand, what's written on the Bible is true. Most of them. Not just Bible but every mythologies in the world as well. Devils, Fallen Angels and of course, Angels exist and they dislike each other a lot. There was a massive war between them and like any wars, it ends with no winner, only losers. The Devils lost all of their leaders and many powerful families. That couple with their minimal birthrate means that they need to find a way to replenish their number. So they turn to human.

"So you use these Evil Pieces to... turn human into Devil?" I asked, in my hand was a red chess piece.

"Yes. Though, we like use the world "reincarnate" instead." Gremory-san responded.

The Devil sure loved to sugar-coat thing huh.

These Evil Pieces was the probably the reason for those unique introduction, seeing how it was based on chess pieces. The one in my hand was a pawn one. Gremory-san said each piece would grant the reincarnated person abilities based on which piece is it but she didn't explained specifically. Then again, I could probably figure out by myself. All of those pointless matches against Koizumi had given me a good understanding of chess.

"Now, I think it's your turn, Itsuki-kun, Kyon-kun." Gremory-san folded her arms. "Explain to us about yourself."

"Of course, Gremory-san." Koizumi explained. "To make it simple, just like Devils and the other factions, Aliens, Time-Travellers and Espers exist as well. I am an Esper." He pointed at himself then at Nagato and Asahina-san. "Nagato-san is an alien and Asahina-san is a Time-Traveller."

_"Nod."_

"Please to meet you."

Asahina-san and Nagato bowed their head.

I could everyone else beside me widening their eyes. Even for Devils, it must not be easy to take all of that. It wasn't that easy for me as well. The only reason why I believed those crazy stuffs was because of Asakura and twitchy fingers. Actually, I didn't have much of a choice back then.

"Then Haruhi-chan is...?" Gremory-san asked.

"Yes, she's not human but I'm afraid I can't say anything about Suzumiya-san."

"I see." Finally regaining composure, Gremory-san folded her arms. "Then I suppose Kyon-kun is the only human in your brigade."

"Why do you think so?" I asked.

"Sacred Gears can't be in anyone but human or half human and I don't sense anything about Kyon-kun that would say so."

I wondered if this was true. It's little hard to believe human would be so special.

[It's true]

Well, that confirmed it then.

"You're correct, Gremory-san. Kyon-kun is the only human in our group." Said Koizumi.

"Ara ara, this is too much of a surprise." Himejima-san chuckled.

"True, Akeno. To think there would be such beings in our world."

Both Gremory-san and Himejima-san looked like they enjoyed it. I may need to reconsider my opinion of them being different from Haruhi.

"Is that all, Gremory-san?" I still had something to do. A left over from yesterday. I probably still had time but I didn't want to leave it to chances.

"Not yet. I still have one thing to ask of you, Kyon-kun."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to become a Devil?"

My mind came to a scractching halt when I heard that. It was a question I would never expect to hear even in a movie with Devil in it. The question was like a foreign word to me.

"What do you... mean?"

"I know about that power you have. I want you to use that power to help me."

"You know what this is then." I materialized my spear. The moment its front opened up, sweat formed on all the Devil present's face. Even Toujou who ususally shows no emotions looked like she was afraid of it.

"What I thought was right after all." Gremory-san's voice had a hint of happiness, in constrast with how afraid she looked. "The True Longinus."

"The True what?" Was that this thing's name?

"The True Longinus, also known as the Holy Spear, the Spear of Destiny, or the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun. A holy relic and the very first Longinus." Surprisingly, it was Koizumi who explained. "It's considered to be the strongest Longinus in existence and can kill even gods."

"That's correct. How do you know about this, Istuki-kun?" Gremory-san asked in surprised.

"I have a my source." He gave a vague answer. Then, he turned to me. "I think you should put that away, Kyon-kun. The Devils can't stand that power for too long."

Hearing his words, I immediately made the spear disappear. The moment it was out of sight, the devils sighed in relief. This spear was definitely a poison to them. It's too bad it's no so effective against Fallen Angel... Wait, talking about Fallen Angel, maybe I could...

"Gremory-san, can I ask you to help me?"

"What do you need, Kyon-kun?"

"There's a friend of mine in captive by the Fallen Angels." I had only met her just yesterday but I considered her to be a friend, is that bad? "I want to help her but I cannot do it alone. I want your help."

It was obivious that Devils and Fallen Angels didn't get along. I expected Gremory-san to say "yes" with enthusiasm but...

"I'm sorry, Kyon-kun, but I can't." Gremory-san shook her head. The line between thought and reality was much larger than I thought. "I know who you're talking about. She's a sister, someone on God's side. Even if she's used by the Fallen Angel, she's still an enemy of us Devil. Also, saving her would mean having the Fallen Angel as our enemy."

I turned my face away disappointedly. I couldn't force Gremory-san to do this. I understood what she meant. The peace right then was just tempoary one and one wrong move made can cause a war to happen. If a war happen, human will be the first to perish and the other factions will soon join. I didn't want that to happen but I didn't want to leave Agrento-san with those people, either. I supposed that I would have to do this alone.

"Sorry, Gremory-san." I headed for the exit. In my corner of my eyes, I noticed that Gremory-san was about stop me so I said, "As for your offer, I think I may have to refuse." I liked being human, after all.

Thinking about how I was going to help Agrento-san, I left the room, leaving everyone behind.

* * *

"Ara ara, he left." Akeno was quite disappointed. It was a great chance to have the strongest Longinus on their side. The benefit from it was endless. especially since Rias' rival, Sona Sitri, had managed to obtain the owner of Boosted Gear. With the True Longinus, not only would Rias' peerage become much stronger but the Devil faction would be more prepared if the other factions attacked. So, it was disappoiniting, indeed.

"Yes, it's such a waste." Rias said sadly. She had the same feeling as Akeno. It was the first time she fails to convince someone but it was not entirely her fault. Her hands were tighted in this. She could not find a way to save that sister without making the Fallen Angel their enemy. She was from the Gremory clan. She must be responsible. It was a very sad thing.

"I'm sorry about Kyon-kun." Itsuki apologized. "He can be emotional sometimes."

"Buchou, I would to ask for permission to leave." Kiba suddenly said as he raised his hand.

"…I'm going as well." Koneko stood up from her seat. The youkan she was eating had fully entered her stomach.

"You two are going to help him, right?" Rias rubbed her forehead. She had anticipated this would happen.

"Yes." Both Kiba and Koneko answered without hesitation. They knew lying would do them no good.

"Alright. Be safe, you two." With Rias' acceptance, both of them left the room.

"It seems like Nagato-san has left as well." Koizumi pointed out. Rias and Akeno soon understood what he meant. Without warning, Yuki had left the place.

"She left after Kyon-kun went out of the door." Mikuru said.

"That girl is much more powerful than I thought." Rias muttered. She was a powerful high-class Devil but even she didn't sense anything. It was the same to Akeno. In their minds, they thought about making Yuki a member as well but judging from Itsuki's explanation, it was probably impossible.

"Oh, I forgot, Gremory-san. There's something I have to tell you." Koizumi went closer to Rias and whispered. Hearing what he had to say, Rias widened her eyes in surprise.

"Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You know, it would have been much better had you told me that sooner."

"I already told you. I forgot about it." Itsuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Or was it because you want the opposite to happen. After all, you know I'm going to take care of them."

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Gremory-san." The fake smile on Itsuki's face became bigger.

"I will leave it at that." Rias folded her arms. "Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou?"

"We are heading out." Rias then turned to the remaining members of the SOS brigade. "I will discuss with you about Haruhi-chan later."

"Alright."

After that, the room was empty.

* * *

It was the park again. I didn't go to the church. My body didn't allow me to. It was shaken in fear. Fear of dying. I looked at the ground and cursed myself for being so weak. Even though I knew what I was supposed to do, I couldn't do it. In the end, I would hurt another girl and possibly made her lose her life as well. I did not want to imagine it. I think I was close to tears as well. I didn't know how she was. If only there was a way to check...

Then I saw something. Someone's foot was right in front of my face. I slowly brought my face up and...

"Agrento-san." It was the girl I was worried about. She was standing before, still with the same clothes. There was no way I could have made a mistake.

"Ah, it's you,..." She said before suddenly stopping. I was so happy that I didn't tell her my name. I immediately hugged her.

"W-What's wrong?"

"I'm so glad you're alright!" I said loudly. After regaining control of my emotion, I removed myself from her. "Ah, sorry."

"It's alright." Agrento-san looked a little red. "I have been wanting to meet you."

"Me too. How about we take a seat?"

"Y-yes, that would be nice."

We decided to sit on a chair near the fountain. Looking at the place, the pain in my stomach came back. I sure Gremory-san had fully healed it already but the pain of dying was not something you can just forget. It was the same with the back wound Asakura gave me.

"A-Are you okay!?" Seeing how I clutched at my stomach while sweating, Agrento-san raised her voice in conern. It looked like I had messed up. I was trying to make her feel comfortable but she was having a cloudy expression.

"It's fine." The pain wasn't even real, anyway.

"No, please let me help. I can use my power to heal your wound."

"You're talking about Sacred Gear, right?" My question stunned her. It took her awhile to reply.

"You know about Sacred Gear as well? I didn't know." She looked somewhat happy. Maybe it was because she had met someone the same as her.

"Yeah, I have one too." I then remembered about what happened when I first met her. Specifically, what she did to heal the boy. "Your can heal people. That's an amazing power." It reminded me of a power I saw in Bleach.

"Yes, it's... a wonderful power." Agrento-san rolled her away when she said that. Her face turned into sad one. Then, a tear came out. After that, more joined in. She was crying.

"What's wrong?"

Agrento-san then told me a story. It was the story about a little girl born in Europe. She was abandoned by her parents and left in a Church. She was raised by the nun there as an orphan like many others. She didn't know she was or who her parents is but she had a happy life as a strong follower of the Church.

It all changed one day when she was eight. She found wounded puppy on the road. It was dying. She wanted to help it but she didn't know to do. So she turned to God. She prayed strong and hard for a power that can heal the puppy. That was when her power awakened. A person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance and soon she was called the "Holy Maiden". She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumours brought rumours and she was respected far and wide. Her life turned from a happy to a lonely one but she didn't mind. She only wanted to save more people, no matter who they are.

Her kindness, unfortunately, brough her downfall. One night, she saw a Devil outside the church. Just like the puppy she saved so many years ago, the Devil was near death. Because it was night, she didn't see the Devil's face but she knew it was male. She knew that man was a Devil but she couldn't leave him to die. Thus, she saved him. Her power worked on Devil, just like she thought. However, no one else expected this. No one wanted to accept it. They could not allow the power of healing from God to be able to heal a Devil. And so the "Holy Maiden" became witch. Once more, she was discarded from her home. She was forced to join the organisation of "Stray Exorcists" in order to survive. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. Even so, she didn't stop believing in God.

It was her strong belief that she grew sadder. God didn't protect her at all. No one in the church defended her. There was no one who cared about her. In the end, her power brought her nothing more than tragedy. But she still thank God for giving it to her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." That girl was right beside me. She was wiping her tears away.

I didn't know to say. No, it's not I didn't know, it was that there was nothing to say. Her devastating past was not something I thought I would see in real life. I absolutely didn't know what to do. I'm not somekind of protagonist that could take care of this. I couldn't even help her.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." She forced a smile. Even with that, she couldn't stop her tears. "I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

Hey, God! You can hear me right? I don't care if you're Haruhi or Sasaki or someone else. How can you leave a girl like this to her fate!? Actually, how could you give such a fate to her? She believes in you. She trusts you. She respects you more than anyone I know. I don't care what kind of standard you have but there's no way you would get away with doing such a thing. It was your gift that caused this so you should be saving her right now.

Those were what I screamed in my mind. Even now, I still sometimes scream them even though I know the truth.

"Agrento-san." I asked to the still crying Agrento-san. "Can I become your friend?"

It was the only thing I could think of. Call me lame all you want but it was one of the best decisions I made in my life.

"D-do you really mean that?" Agrento-san looked stun. "I mean, I have no common sense. I don't know Japanese very well. I also don't know about its culture. I don't know how to be a friend."

"That's all just needless worries." I said with confidence. "If you don't know anything, I will teach you. And what do you mean by you don't know how to be a friend. We talked, right? Not just now but back when we met as well. That's mean we have already become friends."

I knew this wouldn't change anything but it was a start. I could never release her from her pain but I could still help ease it. I won't make the same mistake as last time.

"W-will you become my friend?"

"Yes, I will." I brought my hand out. "How about we do what friends do right now, Agrento-san?"

Agrento-san slowly brough her hand to mine. It was shaking but I knew she would accept. Just like the others, I would definitely protect her.

"It's impossible." A voice rejected my thought. It was a familiar voice. A voice I didn't want to hear again. Turning around, I saw a young girl with long black hair.

"Long time no see, Kyon-kun." Still with the same cold tone, she said to me. "Honestly, you always make me have to do thing the hard time. That Issei kid was much easier to deal with than you."

"…Raynare-sama…" Agrento-san muttered. Yes, it was the girl who confessed to me. The girl who almost killed me. Amano, otherwise known as Raynare, a Fallen Angel. She was not in the same outfit as when I last saw her. It was then consisted of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Those were nice clothes. I wondered which garbage dumb did she take them from.

"Agrento-san, get behind me." I said to Agrento-san. She looked confuse for a moment before complying.

"That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging." Raynare pointed at Agrento-san. "Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…" Agrento-san replied with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me." Raynare approached us.

"Hey, don't ignore me." I said in a loud voice. This catched Raynare's attention. "If she doesn't want to go back then don't force her, Raynare."

"Don't call me by name, lowly human." She looked at me like I'm an insect. "You will make it disgusting as well."

That was the intent.

"Agrento-san, get away from here."

"No, I can't leave you here!"

"Just do what I say!"

"No!"

Yare yare, why do girls have to be so stubborn?

"Alright, just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Please do it."

"Alright." Agrento-san slowly did what I said. When her eyes were almost fully closed, I used the back of my spear to knock her unconsious.

"Sorry about this, Agrento-san."

Saying that, I headed to confront Raynare.

* * *

I made my spear appear. Unlike when I showed it to Gremory-san and her group, Raynare didn't look troubled.

"The True Longinus. A truly dangerous Sacred Gear. I can't take it easy like last time." With a click of her finger, other Fallen Angels beside Raynare appeared. I recognized the first two. They were the ones who attacked me yesterday. The third one was a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita outfit, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"So that's him huh." The unfamiliar Fallen Angel said. "Much more boring than I thought."

"Be careful, Mittelt." The blue hair Fallen Angel warned. "He's much more dangerous than he looks. Remember what happen to Dohnaseek."

"Whatever, Kalawarner."

It didn't take much effort for both me and her to remember since the guy was right there. He had stepped up and was looking at me with hatred. His right arm and wing were nowhere to be seen. I guess there even Fallen Angel couldn't heal such an injury.

"How's that arm treating you, whoever you are?" I taunted him. It worked.

"You damn bastard! I will make sure to enjoy hearing you scream." With a spear of light, he charged at me. Looked like I have to fight.

[There's no need. Do what I say]

I was confused by his word but there was nothing better to do. Donhaseek was charging at me, his speed was much lower than normal because he only had one wing. I did what the man in my soul said and concentrate my will. The spear then grew brighter. It also became lightly gold. When I felt that it had reached its maximum, I...

"Take this!" Swiped my spear at him. The effect was almost too fast to be seen. The light from the spear's blade became an energy blast that came straight at Donhaseek. He was only able to widen his eyes before he... was cut in half. What happened next made me want to puke. Blood and meats were spilling on the floor. It was a horrifying sight to be seen. What was more horrible was the very fact I had just killed someone. Yes, he was trying to kill me but there's no way you won't feel anything when you have just committed murder. I didn't have time to ponder on those thought, however.

"That guy, he kills Donhaseek in just one hit." The Fallen Angel known as Kalawarner gasped.

"So that's the true power of the True Longinus." Raynare became alarmed. She had made a red spear. "Looks like we need to overwhelm him with numbers." She clicked her finger again. I waited for their reinforcment to come but... nothing happened. No one arrived. The park was filled with nothing but silence.

"Where the hell are those idiots!?"

No idea, Raynare. Maybe you were not that good as a boss. I can sympathize with them if they decide it's enough.

"I can hear sound of fighting behind the forest. Maybe they ar..." Before she could finish her words, I extended my spear at Kalawarner. She realized this and flew up. I returned the spear back to its orginal size and charged at those Fallen Angels.

"It's useless." All three of them started throwing spears at me. I used my spear to parry but I wasn't fast enough. I could feel one in my leg, one in my shoulder and even one in my stomach. I guess it was not my stomach's lucky week.

Despite the pain, however, I didn't stop. There was no point in stopping. Eventually, I came close to Kalawarner. She was shocked, probably because I hadn't died yet. I didn't let her say any words. With a slash, I cut her head off. A massive amount of blood shot out as her body fell down to the ground. I felt strange. It was much easier than when I saw Dohnaseek died. I was becoming a sick murderer. Was that bad?

"Kalawarner!" The shortest one, Mittelt, screamed out in rage. "I'm going to kill you for this!" Her pink spear appeared and was thrown at me. I moved back to dodge. She didn't stop there but instead decided to attack me head on. I used Longinus to parry her attack.

"You bastard! Die! Die!" She yelled as she attacked me more and more. Her attacks were filled with anger. They were all useless, however. It was strange, my usage of this spear was much better than last time. I didn't feel tired quickly as well.

[It's because True Longinus has adapted itself to your body]

I didn't get to fully understand what he meant. My danger sense told me that something was coming. Jumping to the side, I barely dodged a red spear heading for my way. But I did dodge it and there was someone in front of me. Mittelt could only look in shock when the spear impaled her stomach. Using this chance, I cut her in half. I didn't feel anything this time. Probably because my body had become numb.

"N-no, A-Azazel-sama..." Those were Mittelt's words before she joined her deceased friends. With that, there was only Raynare left. She had fallen to the ground. There was traces of her arrogant face. Only one full of shock and fear.

"N-no! Stay away from me!" She shouted then started crawling backward. I walked slowly to where she was. The pain was getting too much. It was much worse than last time. Much worse than when I was stabbed by Asakura. It looked like I will die again.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" A new voice came out of the tree. It was a young man with white hair. The same mad priest that stabbed me when I was near the church. His robed was torn. It looked he had just gotten away from a fight.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare screamed at the priest with teary eyes.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me." He made a sadistic smile.

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" The Fallen Angel's expression was filled with anger.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!" Saying that, he moved his sight somewhere like he had lost interest. Seeing this, Raynare put on a face of despair. Before leaving, the priest made a big smile at me.

"You're much more powerful than I thought. You are in my "People I want to kill" already. I will be looking forward to see..."

It was getting hard to hear what I said. My vision also became hazy. I only saw his figure disappearing into the shadow, leaving me and Raynare.

"Please don't kill me." Raynare suddenly said. She had switched back her cute voice. "Please! I love you, Kyon-kun! I love you!"

It was a pathetic. Too pathetic. I wanted to puke at seeing such a sight. So pathetic that I didn't want to kill her anymore. Thus, I turned around. Unfortunately for Raynare, she didn't use that chance to get away. She decided to attack me from behind.

"Die, filthy human!"

STAB!

I didn't turn around. I didn't feel pain. No, it was not because my body had lost its ability to feel pain. It wasn't because the spear had missed its target. It had hit someone. It just wasn't me. The one who had taken the hit was the girl I was trying to protect. It was Agrento-san who was standing before me with a red spear sticking out of her stomach. I could only stare in shock as she collapsed into my arms. Her blood was spilling on my arms.

"Agrento-san!" I shouted. It was not what I wanted to happen. I was protecting her, I did all of that so something like this wouldn't happen. Why did she have to awake at the worst possible time?

"A-ahh,..." She reached her hand to my face. It was a weak and shaking hand that was becoming cold. She spat out blood before speaking. "I-I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" There was nothing for her to do so. Everything was my fault. All of them were because of my foolishness.

"Y-you are my friend but I don't even know... your name." She said weakly.

"Just hang on. I'm going to get help." I said that but I already knew it was futile. There was nothing that could save her in time.

"Can... I ask for one last thing?"

"What.. is it?"

"I... want to hear your name."

"My name... My name is..." It was too late. Agrento-san had closed her eyes before I could finish my word. I didn't even know how depressed I was back then. "Agrento-san!" I couldn't do anything. I could not do anything at all. Once again, I hurt someone I care about.

Something then landed on the ground. It was Raynare. However, something had happened to her. She wasn't alive. Looking at her body, I couldn't see any injuries but she was definitely dead. There was only a shocked look on her face. Unfortunately, I couldn't investigate the cause since my consciousness was about to be cut off.

"Stay still." A voice came from beside me. It was Nagato. She had sat beside me and was biting my arm. My injuries were disappearing. It seemed like she was healing me. "It will take some times."

"Was you the one who did that?" With my strength restored, I was able to speak. Nagato didn't answer my question but I already knew the answer. There was something else I have to asked her at that time. "Can you save Agrento-san?"

"No." The short answer was all I needed to become even more depressed. "I can't heal someone who is already dead."

It was hopeless, after all. I had only just become friend with her and she was dead just a few minutes after. No, I was not her friend. If I had been her friend, I wouldn't have let her die. What can I do now? I repeated that question many times but I couldn't find an answer.

"Perhaps I can help." Someone stepped out of the trees. It was Gremory-san and her group. Some of their clothes, especially Toujou and Yuuto's, looked torn. They must have been in a fight before they got here.

"What do you mean?"

Gremory-san took out a chess piece. It was an Evil Piece. Seeing this, I knew what she was trying to do. "You're turning her into a Devil?"

"Yes. It's the only way to save her."

I was feeling conflicted. On one hand, that would save Agrento-san's life. On the other hand, that would also mean Agrento-san would become Gremory-san's servant. No matter how she tried to say otherwise, to me, the whole peerage thing was more like slavery. But, I didn't want Agrento-san to stay like this. Cold, lifeless. Also, after that talk with Gremory-san, I think she's a good person. She definitely wouldn't treat Agrento-san badly. I wasn't in the mood to think about it clearly.

"Then, please do so." I reluctantly placed Agrento-san's body on the ground. Gremory-san nodded her head then placed the chess piece on Agrento-san. A red magical circle appeared as said,

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

Then the piece went inside Agrento-san's body. The aura surrounded Gremory-san disappeared after she confirmed this. Nothing happened at first but then, slowly, I could see Agrento's eyes moved. It was a miracle for me. Why? Because Agrento-san had indeed come back from the dead.

"Huh?" It was the voice I thought I could never hear again. Agrento-san looked around. "What is going on?"

I immediately hugged her as she had a puzzled expression.

"Don't worry, I will explain later."

I wanted to enjoy this scene a little more.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the sudden edit. I just thought having Kyon stay a human would be a much more interesting idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Do you know what a phoenix is?

It's a bird known for its immortal life. A majestic creature associated with the sun. Thus, it has power over fire. It's also a bird so control over wind as well. Despite these great powers, the most noticeable thing about it is its regeneration power. The term "Rise from the ashes" refers to the fact a phoenix can restore its body even after it has turned into ashes.

Does such a monster exist?

I can't answer that question even now. For I have never met one.

However, I can tell you something. While I haven't met the real phoenix yet, I have met the Devil version of it.

Funny, if you told me I had fought against a phoenix and won a two years later, I would have send you an invitation to a mental institution. But sadly, it's the truth. There's a long story about it. A very long story.

And before that, I thought my life can't get any worse.

* * *

Now, where to begin this particular chapter of my life? Right at the fight itself?... Nah, you won't understand anything if I do that. Every good conflicts need a good build-up. I should start from the beginning. To a few days after my... unfortunate encounter with the Fallen Angels. It was just a normal day, nothing special. That is, unless you count the fact I had a meeting with a group of Devils right in my school. More specifically, I met with Gremory-san and the rest of the Occult Research Club in the old school building along with Koizumi and Nagato. The walk to there was a quiet one. The only thing I can remember clearly about is the creepy feeling I got from the sealed door. I couldn't shake off the feeling there's something very bad in there.

"So you really won't join my peerage?" Gremory-san's question was the start of our conversation. It was spoken in a disappointed voice. The other Devils in the room were having the same feeling. Even the newest one, Agrento-san. She was wearing our school uniform so you probably can figure out the rest of why she was there. In case your mind is too bright for that, Agrento-san had become a transfer student of my class.

"Yeah, maybe next time, Gremory-san."

While I did feel bad, I think it was a right choice. It wasn't just because I was afraid that Haruhi would go mad and destroy the world (Which I didn't understand the reason for it). It was also something personal. Gremory-san described being in a peerage will have a lot of benefits for everyone involved but it's for life. That means, I would have to listen to someone's orders for the rest of my life. Either that or I become a High-Class Devil which I don't think will happen soon. Haruhi, I can tolerate since I only needed to endure for one more year. Not that I hate the brigade, though. I just don't like how the leader does things. And certainly not because I disliked Gremory-san. She's a much better leader than Haruhi. I just didn't feel like it.

"I suppose it's because of Haruhi-chan, right?" Guessing one of my reasons right, Gremory-san folded her arms and said.

"Some of it." I scratched my head.

"I'm kinda jealous." Gremory-san looked rather sad. I guess she was really looking forward to me saying "Yes".

"There's actually a deeper reason." I pointed out.

"What is it?"

"Suzumiya-san's power, that's the reason." Koizumi interjected. His usual smile was gone. He was as serious as you can imagine. Though, I was trying to speak out a different reason.

"Her power?" Gremory-san tilted her head in confusion. Everyone else beside Tojou and, of course, the SOS brigade did the same.

"Suzumiya-san has the power to change the world in any ways she wishes." Koizumi began to explain. "It depends on her mental state so the worse she gets, the more her power rampages. If she get worse enough, it will destroy the world."

Confusion then had turned into shock. Actually, only Agrento-san was shocked. Everyone else had a skeptical face. It was not surprising. When I first heard it, I had the same reaction and I bet all of you would as well if you were in my shoes. The whole thing was just too absurd to be real.

"Ara ara, you're saying like she's God, Itsuki-kun." Himejima-san said jokingly. I wondered why they were having a hard time coming to term with it. I mean, they are Devils. That's just as unbelievable. Then again, the closest person that can have such a power is God and Devil doesn't have a good relationship with Him (Or Her).

"You all may not believe me. In fact, I don't have any proofs to show you." Koizumi shrugged his shoulders. "But the fact is that there's someone out there with the power to reshape the world as much as they wish."

Koizumi forgot to mention one little thing (Or maybe he intentionally omitted it). There were TWO persons who had that power. One of them was aware of it and was half the reason for the mess with that Sneering Bastard. At that time, I thought about her. I wondered how she is. It had been quite some time since we last contacted.

"So you believe this person to be Haruhi-chan?" Gremory-san asked.

"Not just me but Azazel-san as well." Koizumi metioned an unfamilar name. At least, to me, it was unfamiliar. The Devils in the room obviously knew who he was. Koizumi mentioning it only made the atmosphere heavier.

"W-who is Azazel-san?" Asahina-san spoke out her thought. She was probably the only person beside me who was confused. Nagato most likely knew or she didn't care. It's hard to say from looking at her. The fact she was looking at a book didn't help any.

"Azazel is the leader of the Fallen Angels." Gremory-san's words awoke some bad memories. "He's also the Governor General of the Grigori."

So that guy was the leader of those Fallen Angels. I then thought about him as somekind of evil mastermind behind everything. Yeah, I know it was cliche but I needed to point my anger at someone or I would be crushed by it. There were many times I had felt what Atlas felt so I didn't want to have that feeling again. Taking a look, I think the person who was affected by the mention of Azazel was Agrento-san. Her body was shaking. Whatever it was that those Fallen Angels did to her was coming back. I had thought about punching Koizumi for allowing her to be like that but in the end, I couldn't. Azazel, the man who gave the order to kill me. I wondered what he's like.

"Azazel wasn't the one who gave the order to kill you." Koizumi pointed out. "The three Fallen Angels were, in fact, acting on their own. Even Azazel himself wanted them to stop."

"Then, why didn't he do anything?" There was no sign of him doing anything. Not when I was attacked by Raynare. Not when I was bleeding to death because of Kalawarner and certainly not when Agrento-san died in front of me.

"Azazel-san couldn't." Koizumi folded his arms. "The fact Gremory-san is here means that all of his actions will cause the Devil faction to become suspicous. Also, there's a problem within the Fallen Angels."

"What problem?" It was my and probably everyone else' question.

"It's not my place to say."

"I see." Gremory-san rejoined the conversation with an understanding look. "I suppose that was why he asked you to tell me that."

"What is she talking about?" I asked Koizumi.

"It's nothing." He just shrugged his shoulders. I was about to question him more when he said, "Now, I think it's time for me to tell you why I come here, Gremory-san."

"Yes, I was waiting for that."

It was when the atmosphere reached its limit. I must have been sweating like Asahina-san and Agrento-san. I only watched Koizumi and Gremory-san's faces as they looked at each other. Then, Koizumi's mouth moved,

"I, along with my organization, want to ask from you two things."

"I will hear them. If they are within my power, I will accept."

"First, I want to you to keep the secret about your true idenities and the other factions from Suzumiya-san. We believe if she knows, she will lose interest in this world and change or destroy it."

That was, surprsingly, the easiest job I had. Despite all of her talks about finding supernatural beings, Haruhi was the most skeptical person you can meet. She had three of them right under her nose but she had no clues. I once told her the truth about the brigade's members. She acted like she believed it then got angry because apparently, I was messing with her. Then again, maybe I should have praised her instead. It was the sanest thing she had done.

"While I still have doubts about your claim of Haruhi-chan, keeping the secret is my job as well. What about the other?"

"The other is that we want to ask for your help. There's a high chance Haruhi will be targeted because of her power."

"Isn't asking something that to a Devil weird, Itsuki-kun?" A smile formed on Gremory-san's face.

"I have high hopes in you, Gremory-san. You will also receive our helps if you accept."

Gremory-san thought about it for a moment then, "I will accept it as well. In the name of Gremory clan, I, Rias Gremory, promise to protect Haruhi-chan." She declared proudly. Hearing her, I felt like a weight has been removed from my back. With this, keeping Haruhi safe will be much easier.

"Of course, I will ask for your assistance, Itsuki-kun." Gremory-san added.

"I will help as much as I can."

"Me too." I said. Nagato nodded and Asahina-san said,

"I will also help."

When Asahina-san spoke, something seemed to have been triggered in Gremory-san's head. She asked, "You're time traveller, right, Mikuru-chan?"

Asahina-san was surprised by the sudden question but soon regained her composure. "Y-yes, Gremory-san."

"Don't be so formal. We are the same age, after all. Just relax"

"Yes!" Asahina-san's relaxation was most likely invisible because no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't see it. I could hear the sound of chuckling from Himejima-san. Yuuto looked like he was being amused too.

Seeing how Asahina-san was, Gremory-san heaved out a sigh, "Nevermind, let get back to the question. Since you're from the future, can you tell anything that will happen?"

You know, that was a question I always want to ask. Having a time traveller was definitely a convenient thing, or so I thought. In truth,

"I'm sorry, I-I can't." Asahina-san couldn't say anything. Everytime she tries to, something in her mind will cause her to only say "classified information". It was placed there by her boss to protect the timeline from being altered.

"I understand. Looks like I can't cheat, after all."

"I don't think Lucifer-sama and Gremory-sama would allow you to, Buchou." Himejima-san said with a smile. I got a feeling they were talking about something else. Whatever it was, it certainly didn't please Gremory-san.

"Now, I think it's time for us to leave." Koizumi stood up. "It's quite late already."

"Alright. I will talk with you later."

Just as everyone headed for the exit, Nagato came close to me. Looking down, I heard she said, "Come to my house tonight."

You know, if she had said out loud, there would have been a lot of misunderstandings.

"Oh, by the way. I forgot to ask." When I reached the door, I turned around and said. "Agrento-san, can I ask something?"

"Y-yes, Kyon-san?"

Agrento-san, why can't you use my real name? Nah, that was the question I asked. I had already started to accept that I will never defeat that damn virus.

"Where are you currently staying?" Agrento-san was exiled from the churchi and before I met her, she was staying with the Fallen Angels in that abandoned church. With them gone and her being a Devil, she couldn't stay there any more. I was worried that she had nowhere else to stay. She even admitted when I first met her that it was the first time she had come to this town. She probably had no friends beside us. Though, she did become quite popular in school so I may be wrong.

"I-I, ugh, am staying here."

"Here?" I pointed at the floor. "You mean at this very room?"

"Y-yes."

This place wasn't exactly a place I could call home. Yeah, sure, it got everything. Even a shower but I didn't think someone can stay in it.

"Don't worry, we have taken care of all the basic needs." Gremory-san tried to ease my worries. It worked, somewhat. "Though, it's only a temporary measure. She will need to be at a better place."

"Y-you don't have to do that, Buchou." Agrento-san waved her arms.

"No, no, I can't allow a servant of mine to stay in a place like this." Gremory-san shook my head. "I'm having an apartment bult right now. It will be completed by tomorrow."

I then remembered about seeing a construction site on my way to school. It was probably what Gremory-san just had told me about. Yeah, if it's an apartment, Agrento-san will be fine. I thought that. Looking at the girl in question, she looked like she can't decide.

"Or we can have her stay in your house, Kyon-kun?" Gremory-san suggested. I thought I saw Agrento-san face brightened up a little. I wondered why.

"Sorry but I don't think that will be possible. My house is quite small, you see." I scratched the back of my neck. I felt bad for not being able to help Agrento-san but I didn't think my house could contain another inhabitant.

"Ara ara, Asia-chan, it looks like you can't do it after all." Himejima-san teased.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Asia-chan just wants to..."

"A-ah, Akeno-san, please stop!" Agrento-san stopped Himejima-san's mouth with her hands. Her face was bright red. "It's alright, Kyon-san. I understand." Although she said that, I knew how she felt.

Sorry for disappointing you, Agrento-san. I spoke in my head as I saw her face. I think it was a right decision to make. Staying with someone so innocent like that could have lead to many unforseen consequences. Like entering the bathroom when she is still inside.

"... You're having perverted thoughts, aren't you?"

Even to this day, I am still disturbed by how good Toujou was at reading what people's thought.

* * *

It was rather strange for me to walk around in the middle of the night but this day was one of the few times I did. I was heading for Nagato's place. The place was quite far so it must have been 8:00 or something when I reached it. The room was as empty as ever. Even though the owner was right there, sitting by the table, you can easily mistake her to be a part of the furnitures. When I knocked on the door, she didn't even respond. The door just opened by itself. She must have been concentrating on something. Not wanting to disturb her, I just sat quietly on the other side of the table. This, in contrast with my intention, made her aware of me and stopped her from whatever she was doing.

"Nagato, I'm here." Not wanting to waste any time, I got straight to the point. "What is it?"

Nagato didn't say anything. No, she did say something but it was like gibberish to me. She was speaking too fast for me to hear. I was trying to catch up with her words when I found that I wasn't in the room anymore. Somehow, the simple, empty room had become a wasteland. I looked up and saw the sky. It did look like the normal sky but something about it was unnatural, mostly due to the color.

"What is this?" I said as I looked back at Nagato. It didn't seem like there were anyone else beside us.

"A dimension created to help you improve your physical abilities." Nagato replied in her usual monotone tone.

What happen to using the gym?

"This place will help me to better watch your training. It will also prevent any obstructions."

"I... see." I took another look at the place. It did feel like somewhere that can be used for training but doing it in this kind of place made me feel like I'm in a Shounen manga. "So what do you have in mind?"

It's regrettable to say this but my stats were rather... not good. You can realize it from how tired I was when I walked through that hill. Whenever I was in one of Haruhi's searches for supernatural, I hardly managed to catch up. It was fortunate I never got into the same group as Haruhi or I would have collapsed in the middle of the street.

"I will teach you the basic of wielding your weapon and increase your physical strength."

"Won't that take a long time?"

"No. This place is outside of the timestream. You can be here for as long as you want." From what Nagato said, I think she had changed somewhat. In the old days, she would have told me another of her incomprehensible explanations. "The only limit is how much your body can endure."

"But won't that mean I will have to sleep in your house?" I didn't think Nagato would force me to go home alone with my exhaustion as the only companion. Haruhi, I can see she does something like that but not Nagato.

"No. I will transport you to your home after we are done."

It looked like she had planned everything out. I heaved out a sigh and thought about how bad this training will be. It would definitely not going to end with me capable of walking. It was rather sad for me but it's necessary, the threats I would have to meet was getting stronger and the fact I would have to fight means I needed to become stronger. Yare yare, since when did I become a Shounen protagonist.

I then remembered about my spear. Or to be more specific, my Sacred Gear, True Longinus. I talked with it's will silently in my head.

[What do you want to talk about?]

First thing first, what is your name?

[I told you already. I have none]

What are you? A new-born child? At least think of something for me to call you.

[Something... then call me Longinus]

Does that mean your first name will be True?

[If that's what you want]

Nah, I don't want to say such a terrible name.

[Your isn't any better]

At least, it isn't as bad as that nickname... Ah, whatever, this is getting nowhere. I just want to ask you one thing.

[Then tell]

Does True Longinus have any special power beside what you have told me about?

[There's one I think you're gonna need: Balance Breaker]

Balance Breaker?

[Balance Breaker, also known as the Forbidden Move, is the evolved form of Sacred Gears in which their full powers can be released]

How I will reach it then?

[There are two ways: Either high emotions combined with a change in the heart or spirit of the wielder or you force it to awake]

I think I will go with the first option. The other one looks like it will have many consequences.

[A wise decision. Also, there are two types of Balance Breaker: The standard and Sub-spieces. I recommend you to try to reach the Sub-spieces version]

Why?

[It's much more powerful than the standard one and it also will much more suited to your desire. Finally, you can use it as an element of surprise]

Well, that sounds nice. I suppose reaching it will be much more harder, right?

[Yes. While you're training with that girl, I will help prepare you for your Balance Breaker]

Make sure that you do.

That was the end of our conversation. When I opened my eyes, I was met by the most unneeded sight. With her blue hair right in front of me and a knife in her hands, Asakura was standing before me with a smile. She just had the pain in my back to come back. I immediately stepped back and brought out my spear. Of course, that didn't faze her at all. She only said,

"Hi there, Kyon-kun. I'm here to be your teacher." She waved that knife above her head. For justifiable reasons, I got the feeling that knife's tip was aiming for my heart.

I turned to Nagato. "What does she mean?"

"Asakura Ryoko..." There was a faint trace of anger when Nagato spoke that blue alien's name. "... will help me in your training."

I think she will start causing "accidents" instead.

"Now then," Asakura's knife had changed. It was now a bladed spear, similar to True Longinus. "Shall we begin?"

My danger sense was going haywire. I knew for sure I would never get out of here in one piece.

* * *

Fortunately, I was wrong... on some levels. While I did manage to get back alive, I was so exhausted that even lifting my finger was a chore. When I found myself back home, I immediately dropped my body on the bed. Nagato was a spartan in that training and Asakura was even worse. I found that to be more like torture. They were more like trying to kill me than help me. No, they did not do any ridiculous things like placing a giant rock on my back as I did push-ups but I think they will do so soon. Nagato mostly forced me to do basic stuffs but I had to do it a hundred times more than even a body-builder does.

As I was on the bed, thinking about that horrible training, I just wanted my sleep to come but it seemed like my body was too tired for it to even sleep. It was much worse since I noticed red light from the corner of my eyes. When I turned to look, it was a magic circle. I blinked my eyes when I saw it. The moment I finished, a person emerged. It was a girl with long crimson hair. The start of our conversation was this one line,

"Please take my virginity!"

It just had to be the weirdest thing I had ever heard. I thought that I was dreaming but no matter how much I pinched my cheek, Gremory-san's didn't go away. Not only that, she was taking off her clothes. Her body was shown to me in full details for the second time.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Weakly rising myself, I shouted at her. Gremory-san didn't stop. She hastely got on my bed. It looked like she was on a rush.

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

Method for what? Giving me nightmares?

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

Who's they? And what do you mean by evidence?

"…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you were the only one possible, Kyon-kun."

While I was happy that I managed to win against that fake prince, I definitely didn't like this.

"…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."

Yeah, potential to lose one of my greatest treasures to another crazy girl in my life.

Her fingertip was touching my cheek. There was a strange feeling in my heart. I thought about letting her do it. After all, it was mostly likely just a dream. However, I managed to stop myself. Immediately grabbing her hand, I removed it from my face and asked,

"What's going on?" My words made Gremory-san sad. I felt bad for doing that but I needed to know the reasons.

"A-am I not good enough, Kyon-kun?"

It was me who wasn't good enough but that wasn't the point.

"You're not someone who would do something like this for no reason." I placed my hands on her shoulders. "So, tell me, what's happening?"

Gremory-san looked away. Her face was sad but I didn't think it was because of my refusal. "I-I'm getting... married."

That was not what I was expecting.

"Married?" I repeated her words to confirm. Gremory-san nodded her head. "But aren't you too young?"

"I have been engaged to another Devil. Devil can get married at my age."

Engaged? This was the 21st century and engagement still exist, I thought Devils would have a much more advanced society. It was rather sad to hear them still stuck in the Medieval Age. Also, judging from her words, I realized she was really just a year older than me. When I first heard about a Devil's life span (Which is longer than you can ever imagine), I thought Gremory-san was about at least a hundred years older. This made me sigh in relief.

"Let me guess, you don't like the guy?"

"No, I don't."

That was the most commom reason around but it wasn't just that for Gremory-san since she added.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

Well, you certainly didn' call yourself by any other names.

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

"Then, you don't like it?"

"I feel proud of it." Gremory-san had a distant look. "However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

"So, you want to marry someone who sees you as yourself?"

"Yes, that's small dream I have. However, the man I'm engaged to will never do that."

That was a rather selfish dream but I supposed I'm not the guy to judge.

"Can't you just say "no"?"

Gremory-san shook her head. "It was decided by both my family and his family who are High-class Devils. Saying no would make them to lose face so I am not allowed to."

Caring about pride more than their own family, what a _fantastic_ family.

"Even so, I don't think you should do this." I tiredly got out of my bed and gave her back her clothes which were on the ground. "You should only do that with someone you truly love."

"But if I don't then I will never find that person." Gremory-san was closed to tears, that was my opinion.

"Is there any ways you can stop the engagement?" I asked. "Of course, beside this."

"Maybe if that man is defeated..." Before Gremory-san could finish,

"That won't happen." An unfamiliar voice came behind me. Turning around, I saw another magic circle. It was a blue one. Emerging from it was a woman wearing a maid costume not too different from what Asahina-san usually wore. She then spoke silently after seeing me and Gremory-san, "…Looks like I was a bit late…"

It only took me one minute to understand what she meant. The fact I was out of the bed and Gremory-san was putting on her clothes made it seem like we had finished with "That".

"N-no, we have done nothing!" I waved my arms. God damn it, she just had to forced me to do such a thing when I was tired.

I then stopped, however. The strange maid was staring at me with her eyes slightly widened. "Y-you..." She said. It looked she had a hard time continuing.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, it's... nothing." She then turned to Gremory-san. "Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" She said plainly.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to a human."

Who the hell are they talking about? Gremory-san's father and brother?

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged, Grayfia?"

Grayfia? So that was this newcomer's name.

"Hey hey, tell me what's going on?" I interjected, causing them to look at me. "I'm getting confused."

The maid or Grayfia-san then bowed her head. "I'm Grayfia Lucifuge, the head maid of Sirzechs-sama and also Rias-sama. I'm sorry for my master's rash action."

"N-no, it's no problems." Somehow, she didn't feel like a normal maid to me. Oh, wait, she's a Devil. "I should introduce myself. My name is..."

"He's Kyon."

Thanks for letting that virus win, Gremory-san.

"Kyon? So he's the owner of True Longinus." Lucifuge-san looked at me. Her eyes were like she's looking at an old friends. It was a bit weird.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room." Gremory-san got out of the bed. "I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

Priestess of what?

"Very well." Shen then walked up to me. "Here, this is for my apologize. I hope you can forgive me for troubling you."

She then kissed me on the cheek. It was a sudden action that made me lose my balance. My face which had just calmed down was then covered in a light shade of red. As I scratched my cheek, both Gremory-san and Lucifuge-san went into the magic circle. With a flash of blue light, they disappeared. Yare yare, it was just one tiring event after another. That's pretty much the description of every days in my life.

Sighing at my luck, I went back to my bed. Looked like tomorrow would start with me as a living zombie.

* * *

"So the engagement is true?" I spoke on my phone. It was not like I distrust Gremory-san. I just wanted confirm it, that's all.

"Yes, the man she got engaged to is Riser Phenex, the heir of the Phenex clan." A female voice came out of the other side of the phone. It was Himejima-san. Both of our groups had shared phone numbers with each other and I figured she was the best one to ask. She seemed to be the most reliable person in there and no, it's not because she had a ponytail.

"Can you tell me anything about him? Like what his powers are?" Knowing is half the battle, that's something I will never forget. Thus, it was time for information.

"Just like what his last name says, he has the power of a phoenix: Control over flame and wind and most importantly, immortality."

It was just the best thing to hear about my could-be opponent. The guy could win most of the fight by himself with just immortality and he had two more powers. Added to the fact he's a High-Class Devil and we got ourselves a winner for "Unbeatable Boss". Gremory-san, I wish you luck. There was no way I would fight against him even if I want to help you. Though, there's maybe some hope in this situation.

"What kind of immortality? Regenaration?"

"Most likely."

So not true immortality. That didn't make the situation any better, however. I would need to get myself a Grand Exilir or something even better to defeat him. Then again, he's a Devil. That means my True Longinus would be effective against him. Still, I shouldn't get involved with this. This was a problem between Devils and I needed to meet the guy in order for me to know if it's right for me to fight against this engagement.

"Ara ara, Kyon-kun, why are you so interested in Riser-san? Do you want to fight against him?" While I couldn't see her, I bet Himejima-san was having a playful smile on her face.

"Not really. I don't want any trouble."

Somehow, Himejima-san was a little disappointed, judging from her next words. "I understand. It would only cause you trouble if I asked."

"Ask what?"

"In reality, none of us in the Occult Research Club wants Buchou to marry him so we want to ask you to stop it." there was a faint trace of anger in Himejima-san. "We have met him before and he..."

"Arrogant, selfish and doesn't care about Gremory-san at all?"

Himejima-san was a little surprised. "How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." I dropped my shoulders. You may think I was taking the situation lightly but it was so cliche I didn't know what to comment. Sadly, guy like that is very easy to find these days. I bet that this Riser guy is a good example for frivolous richboy.

"Alright, I will see what I can do but no promises."

"That's all we ask for."

"Also, please tell Agrento-san for me that I have received what she sent."

"Alright, talk to you later, Kyon-kun."

I put down the phone after that. It was difficult for me to decide what to do. It was not something I need to involve but from my experience, I will just ask for troubles if I don't do anything. My vacation was still far away.

"Hey, get moving already, slowpoke!" Of course, I still needed to take care of my own group. It was Sunday and Haruhi just had to drag me out on the street instead of letting me stay on the bed and have one long good sleep. My body was still hurt all over from that training. Strangely enough, my memories of that training was a little fuzzy. I knew I was doing something there but I couldn't remember the specific. I thought about asking Nagato later. First, I needed to deal with Haruhi.

"Who were you talking to?" Haruhi asked me. No, it was more like she demanded. Who is she? My father?

"Just a friend." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, that definitely wouldn't make you suspicious.

"In the Occult Research Club?"

I really hate women's intuition.

Haruhi then pointed at my face. "You have been going to them a lot. Are you deflecting to the enemy's side?"

This was one of the reasons why you should never allow Haruhi to be a leader. She would consider everyone with even the tiniest resemblance to her group to be an enemy. Thus, if she becomes the Prime Minister, expect her to declare war on every countries in Asia.

Getting back to the story, Haruhi's question was a stupid one so I didn't bother to answer. Eventually, she got bored of waiting for me and went back to tormenting Asahin-san. The reason why me and the rest of the brigade were in the shopping district was two things: First, Haruhi wanted to find the supernatural. Second, she wanted to prepare for the movie which I don't want to tell you about. Fortunately, she didn't use the same method as last time to get her hands on all the needed stuffs.

"Suzumiya-san has been quite upset lately."

Tell me something I don't know, Mr Esper Holmes.

"There's none." Koizumi shrugged his shoulders. I knew full well that he was lying. "By the way, Kyon-kun, is there any problems with Gremory-san?"

"Engagement problem." I told him the situation. "She's about to marry some guy name Riser Phenex and it seems not a lot of people, including her, want that."

"That sound more like a political marriage to me." Koizumi thought for a moment. "It's most likely Gremory-san's family want to have their hands on the Phoenix Tear."

"Phoenix Tear?"

"A special chemical that uses phoenix's healing power to restore any kind of injuries." Nagato explained to me. "It can even reattached limb."

Somehow, I had got out of Book of Revelation and went straight into Harry Potter.

"It's very expensive in the Underworld and only the Phenex family can produce it."

"I see." I then realized something. "How do you know all this?"

"I have a lot of contacts."

He pretended to answer my question, so typical of him.

"How about you show me one of that contacts of your instead of speaking vaguely like that?" Naturally, I finally had enough of that.

"Of course, you will have a meeting with him soon." surprisingly, Koizumi complied. "Come to this place in the afternoon." He gave me a piece of paper. There was a adress written on it.

"Now, that's unexpected of you." Normally, I couldn't even decide whether he cares about my opinion or not.

"It was my contact who who want to meet you."

I then got the feeling the guy is very strange as well. Then again, he's Koizumi's contact.

"What the hell are you three standing there for?" Haruhi shouted at us. "Especially you, Kyon, you're going to pay for everything."

Money, why hast thou forsaken me?

[Don't twist someone's line like that]

I can do whatever I want, Longinus.

* * *

Afternoon came and with it, my next destination for the day. Following Koizumi's address, I arrived at a local cafe. To be more specific, it was a maid cafe. A place where all of the waiters are female and dress up in various maid costumes. Kinda like my clubroom, actually. I entered the shop and soon spotted Koizumi sitting in the distance. When I came to that table, I saw there was a man opposite him. The most noticeable thing about him was his evil face. I felt like I have met him before but I couldn't remember when.

He smirked when he saw me. A very annoying expression was on his face. It certainly looked like we had a bad start.

"Looks like you're here, Kyon-kun." Koizumi stood up and brought his hand out to the unfamiliar guy. "Let me introduce, he's..."

"The name is Azazel. Nice to meet you, kid." The guy interjected before taking a sip of his coffee.

I then took a seat. When I did so, a waiter came to our table. "What do you want to order, sir?" She asked me. Just like any other waiters around, she wore a maid costume. Looking at it reminded me of the Lucifuge woman I met the previous night, must be due to the design. The only difference between the two was the color.

"Nothing for now." I didn't order anything, probably I was still affected by what the guy had said. The waiter nodded her head and left. I then asked,

"Azazel? Don't tell me you're..."

"Yes, I'm the one from the Bible." He admitted. His voice was lower than last time. "The leader of the Fallen Angels and Grigori."

Guess there was a reason why he had such a face.

"So, why do you want to meet me?"

"I just want to apologize for my subordinates' actions." He was most likely talking about Raynare and the other three Fallen Angels. "They have caused you a lot of pain."

That's an understatement.

"I want to apologize to that sister as well. Unfortunately, since she's a Devil, I can't approach her without causing suspicions."

A sorry would never be enough for her.

"I know that." The guy looked outside. I wondered if he were trying to hide his sad face. "Unfortunately, I can't do much for her. However, you're a different case, Kyon-kun."

"How can you help me?" True to be told, I didn't want to receive anything from this guy.

"Azazel-san is a scientist. Especially when it comes to Sacred Gear." Koizumi joined the conversation. "He knows every secrets of them."

"You're flattering me, Itsuki-kun." Despite what he said, he was looking like he felt proud about himself. "There are still a lot of things I don't know about them." He then turned back to me. "Tell me, Kyon-kun, what do you know about Sacred Gear?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "Well, just the basic, they are weapons created by God and that, apparently, mine is a Longinus."

"The True Longinus, the strongest."

And here I thought I can at least hide that.

"Do you know why the True Longinus is considered the strongest?"

Who knows? Maybe it's because it can pierce the Son of God?

"In reality, not much is known about the True Longinus." Azazel took another sip of his drink. "The previous user was said to be in the Underworld but no one beside the current Satans knows much about him."

I hoped he had better luck than me.

"The most common assumption of why the True Longinus is the strongest is because it has a direct connection to God's system which he uses to look after humanity."

It was strange words to me. After all, I never see Haruhi using any machines. Of course, no one actually says Haruhi is God. Only I think that. Talking about Haruhi,

"Does he know about Haruhi?" I whispered to Koizumi.

"Not everything."

"You kids should practice talking in secret. I can hear everything." Azazel's words surprised me. As for Koizumi, he only smiled. "In case you're worried, I don't mean any harm to Haruhi-chan."

He certainly wasn't good at reading people. There was no way I would worry about that crazy girl.

"While it's an interesting story, I just want to know important things." I changed the topic. "Like, is there any ways to reach Balance Breaker fast?"

Azazel rubbed his chin before speaking. "Unfortunately, Balance Breaker can only achieved by you. All I can is tell you what I know about the standard Balance Breaker: True Longinus Geta Demelung."

"I'm thinking about achieving a Sub-Spiecies actually." From my experience of watching anime, I would need that to survive.

"Then, I can't help you. Sub-Spieces vary from user to user. No one can say what will you get."

Looked like there's not much luck for me. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Feel free to."

"Is there any way to fight against the Phenex's regeneration's ability?" No, I didn't ask that question because I wanted to help Gremory-san. Her problem was not mine. There's no need to get involved.

"That's a strange question but I think I can help you. The Phenex is terrifying for that power but deep down, they are still Devils. They still suffer from the Devil's weakness."

"Like Holy Water and Holy weapon?

"Correct. If you use them, I think you can win. The thing you need to be worried about is their flame."

Well, I didn't want to be a fried chicken.

"Here, use this." He brought something out of his pocket and gave it to me. It was a golden dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle. "This is Down Fall Dragon Spear, an artifical Sacred Gear I created."

For a scientist, he sure didn't know what a spear looks like.

"What can it do?" I looked at the dagger. It wasn't too sharp and didn't fit with my combat style. Using it would be impractical.

"At this state, it can't help you but this spear is special for it can reach Balance Breaker that can give you protection against the Phenex's flame without much works. However, it's a prototype so you can only use it for a limited time before it breaks down."

I got the feeling it would break down when I needed it most. After all, that's what stuffs like this always do. I decided to give this to Nagato later to see if she can do something with it.

"I don't suppose it's for free, even if you're apologizing."

"You really are good at reading people." A smile formed on Azazel's face. "Yes, I need your help. There's a traitor in my organization."

"I don't think I can help much with that. I'm not a traitor detector."

"No no, we have good idea who is the traitor. Unfortunately, he seems to have realized this and has disappeared."

I'm not good at finding missing idiot as well.

"We believe he's planning something in this very town." Koizumi added.

"Seeing that my involvement will only cause trouble, I want you to help me find him. It's nothing much, I just need you to confirm his location. I will take care of the rest."

"Alright, if he's in this town. I will definitely get involved either ways."

"Glad to hear it. Itsuki-kun will give you information about him later."

"It's quite late already." I looked outside. It was getting dark. "Sorry, Azazel-san but I will talk to you later."

"It's alright."

"You go home first, Kyon-kun. I still have something to discuss with Azazel-san."

Like I cared about you.

* * *

When I came out of the shop, I yawned while stretching my arms. My exhaustion hadn't ended yet and being forced to go with Haruhi didn't help any. I just wanted to home and lay on my bed already. Nagato said she there wouldn't be any training so I should be able to get some nice sleep. I took a look at the dagger Azazel gave me. I was still wondering whether I should help Gremory-san.

"So, you're that guy huh?" The voice caused me to look up. Standing in front of me with his back on a lamppost, was a young man. He was foreigner with silver hair wearing a black jacket with matching jeans and white shirt. Just like my first meeting with Azazel, I felt annoyed by him. Probably because of that arrogant smirk he was having on his face.

With his hands in the pockets, he came close to me. "The name is Vali. Nice to meet you, owner of True Longinus."

Just to tell you, I really didn't want to be polite. "N-nice to meet you as well. My name is..."

"Kyon, right? I heard it from Azazel."

Thanks a lot, old man.

"What's your connection with him?" Beside you two both being annoying, that is.

"I'm his bodyguard." he laughed. "Not that the old geezer needs it. The only reason I come here is to meet you and my rival."

I was still wondering what he meant about rival when he suddenly,

GRAB!

Brought his fist to my face. Fortunately, I was able to block it. Didn't mean I wouldn't let it go, though. "What was that for?"

"You're quick. Certainly a lot better than my rival." He brought his fist back then smiled. "Though, both of you are too weak."

Being stronger is not in my schedule.

"Tell me, Kyon, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

I don't know, in the bottom?

"Right now, even with the True Longinus. You are barely over the 3 digit number. Probably about 800-950."

Much more disappointing than I thought. I wanted it to be about 8000.

"What does it have to do with me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, really, I just want warn you lest you become arrogant because you have the strongest Longinus."

The one who committed that mistake was guy he saw in the mirror, not me.

"Goodbye, Kyon. I hope you will become much stronger when we meet again." Saying that, he entered the shop.

Yare yare, how many annoying guys must I meet?

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for deleting the original version of chapter 4. I just thought that it would be better for Kyon to be a human.


End file.
